A Certain More Than Meets Eye
by general ironox
Summary: A accident hapen when Touma was a kid make him meet his first two best friend Optimus Prime and Megatron. Watch Touma adventure with his friend group in academy city, and in the war between Magic and Science (Human Autobot and Decepticon) Touma X Harem
1. Chapter 1

**I dont own anything about to aru majutsu index and Transformers  
**

Academy City is a city of science with technology years a head of the rest of the world. With 2.3 million residents and most students it has a lot of schools. And most of those living in the city as what is known as espers with powers from just about anything from controlling electricity to mind control.

"Come back here you bastard"

"Such Misfortune," a spiky hair boy shouted.

He is Kamijou Touma 16 year old high school student who has an ability to negate such powers, his power is not an esper ability nor is it magic. His power is known as imagine breaker. Because of this ability that his right hand possesses Touma Kamijou is rather misfortunate.

But not in this case. Let just say on the way to Dorm. He meet a girl have been hit by a group of thugs he decided to save her from them and the result is a group of eight thugs chased after him.

"Come back here you bastard " one of the thugs call.

Touma turned his head about to response.

"What the hell! Why suddenly more of them "Touma said.

Number of thug's chase him has increased from 8 to 16 people.

"Such Misfortune," He shouted.

Kamijou inadvertently run pass a bookstore.

"Again" a boy in the bookstore said.

He had a dark brown hair with a litter blue, his eyes is blue, and he wore a black shirt with a red jacket. He also wore black blue pants with black shoes.

He places the books he read back one shelf and walking out the door.

"Tomorrow I'll be back," He told the shopkeeper before running after the group chasing Touma.

Touma continued to run seems like his plan does not go as he want

If he can make them lose marks or give up without a fight, he will win.

But it seems that the thugs are quite as tough.

"C'mon," Touma cried in front of him is a different group of thugs standing waiting for him.

When coming closer he realized it was a group of thugs he met before he meet the girl being hit by a group of thugs are chasing after him.

"Such Misfortune Touma stops and looks around to see there is any other way to escape him but with his luck is not.

"Finally caught you bastard" both leaders of two groups say.

"Now, we can teach you a lesson" said one thugs took the rod before approaching near Touma.

"I would not do that if I were you" a voice said.

Behind them was the boy in the bookstore. Standing with arms crossed looking at them

"Look another guy want to be hero" one of the thugs said.

He ignored the thugs looking at Touma.

"You always know how to get into trouble Touma," he said.

"You know me" Touma sighed

"Don't ignore us" the thugs said after the boy ignored them

"I suggest you all should leave before I has to use force," he said make the thugs laugh.

"The two of you of want to beat us"

"How about three" a voice spoke.

They see another on the motorcycle. He had a gray long hair; he wore a sliver shirt with a black purple jacket. He also wore a black gray pants with gray shoes. And his eyes red.

"If you think that both of my friend are not enough to make you satisfied, then how about me ", he said with a cold tone makes a chill on the thugs spine

One of a thug with a metal rod charge at him.

The boy smiling put his left hand on a purple beam shot out from his hand smelted metal rod on thugs hand.

The thugs surprised to see the metal rod is smelting.

"That man is a espers" the thug said.

"Shoot the beam from his right hand," a thug said "He is Megstron the leader of the Decepticon and an lv5"

Both two group quickly fled leaving the three boys left alone.

"What a bunch of weak," Megatron said.

"Thanks for helping Megatron" said Touma Megatron suddenly fired a beam of light toward Touma.

Touma quickly right his hands to block the attack. The beam disappear with the sound of broken glass.

"Damm still cannot break your arm" Megatron say "Look like his arm still strong as ever right Optimus"

"You should quit every time met Touma you shot a beam at him see that you power can to destroy his right arm or not" boy now been identified as Optimus said.

"Optimus is right" Touma said after block the beam from Megatron

"And you too Touma you could not stay out of trouble in a day or at least a half of day," Optimus said.

"You know that I cannot stand to see a girl with a flirty by a group of thugs" Touma replies

"If you want to help people why not you join the Judgement and I can arrange for you to in my team." Optimus said.

"Thank you, but I'm not interested" Touma said.

"He always wanted to help people, although you does not know who they are is so stupid Touma" Megatron said before drove off

"I still do not believe me and Megatron could befriend each other, although both of us did not like each other," Optimus said.

"Probably because I always there to play the role of the mediator," Touma laughed.

"Because you are we best friend that why we listen to you" Optimus said.

Both boys say goodbye to each other. On the way to his dorm. Touma still think a Lv 0 like he was best friends Megatron a Lv 5 and the leader of the famous gangs in Academy City the Decepticon and Optimus Prime commander of the Autobot a famous branched of Judgement.

What make three of them become friend of each other probably should thank the accident happen when Touma was a kid.

It was on a day in the playground Touma is been a bully by a group of kid. One of them threw a stone into Touma head made him injured.

In that time Megatron is passing the playground sees that so he run to intervene. He gave the kids a lesson. Optimus is sitting nearby reading see Megatron hit the kids he misunderstand that Megatron is bully the kids so he run to stop him and a fight between the two of them happen and Touma tried to stop them ignored his injured. Until Touma parents come and interfere and bring Touma to the hospital.

Optimus and Megatron followed them. After the doctor treated Touma wounds his explained to both of them why he was bully and the misunderstand between Optimus and Megatron and from that day all three became friends.

Touma did not think the meeting between three of them will start changer in the two war between Magic and Science

 **Read and review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I dont own anything about to aru majutsu index and Transformers**

July 16

A beautiful day at Academy City. At crepe shop.

"Here you Crepe " Shop staff give a crepe for her customer.

Her customer was a girl in school uniform. She had blue eyes and black hair with a small dragon, white flower on the left side of her hair. She is Saiten Ruiko a lv 0

"And this is your Gekoto here! This is the last "The shop workers say.

"The last one," she said worried. Suddenly she makes her look back. She saw her friend on her kneel.

Her friend was a girl in school uniform has chestnut brown hair school had a eyes same color with her hair, a small hair clip in her hair. She is Misaka Mikoto, one of the city lv5 known academy called Railgun.

The reason she was kneeling a disappointment because she decided to buy crepe here because she wanted a keychain. Gekoto. It seems like the store give her Saiten the last one.

Saiten saw Mikoto then presents her she Gekoto keychain. Mikoto extremely grateful for what Saiten do. Both go to chairs where their two friends waited.

When they got there they saw two girls sitting waiting for them.

A girl wearing a school uniform like Saiten. She has black hair and a short golden-brown eyes has. And in her Artist headband made out of artificial flowers. She is Uiharu Kazari.

The second girl was wearing a uniform similar to Mikoto. She has a Tawny hair curly pigtails tied Into two. Her eyes is brow. She is Kuroko Shirai LV4 Esper and a member of Judgment.

All four girls sitting on the couch eating the crepe. Kuroko tries to invite her Mikoto bites her cake but Mikoto declined.

"Misaka-san was different to what I thought" Uiharu said.

"Really?" Asked Saiten look Kuroko and Misaka.

Uiharu suddenly turned and made Saiten looked at her.

"Why that banks close in the midder of the day?" Uiharu asked.

The bank suddenly exploded. Kuroko faster eat her food.

"Uiharu quickly calls Anti-Skill go" Kuroko said running towards the bank.

"Ok," replied Uiharu while wearing a Judgment band.

A group of three robbers ran out of the bank.

"Stop Judgment. Here "Kuroko said. All three robbers laughing.

"A little girl! Judgment. Must have out of people, "one a robbers laugh.

"You little girl should leaving if not want get hurt," one robbers said run towards Kuroko.  
Kuroko quickly trip the robbers. The remaining two surprise. One of them is a Pyrokinesist.

He creates a flame from the hands and shoots towards Kuroko. Kuroko instantly teleport to dodge. The Robber surprised when she telepot unaware that Kuroko appeared behind him and pin him to the ground with a few iron spikes she was carrying. The last one saw this name immediately fled. Meanwhile Mikoto and Saten looking for a missing boy. Ruiko find him in the street.

The Robbers found the boy want to use him as hostage. So him running and grabbed the boy.

"Let him go" Saiten crying boy tries to pull off the Robbers arm.

"You Bitch" Robbers yell and kick to her face. But in the meantime she had pulled the boy from the hands robbers.

Instant robbers ran into a nearby car and hope to escape. But before he reached the car. A motorbike is coming to place him. The driver reached out and knocked the robber.

Everyone there was surprised by what happened. The driver stopped and got off and removed his hat.  
He's a guy with brown hair and blue eyes. He wore a white shirt under his black jacket. He wore black pants.

"You ok?" The boy asked Saiten.

"I fine thank you" Saiten say the boy smiled and nodded.

Anti-skill quickly appeared and arrested all three robbers. Saiten were with her they asked her and commended for her bravery.

"Thanks to you that the boy was safe," Kuroko said.

"Is nothing," said Saiten.

"You was really brave back there" All four she turned and saw the boy.

"I cannot believe it," cried Kuroko makes all the other three looked at her.

"What wrong Kuroko?" asked Mikoto.

"He was one of the famous Autobot Prowl" Kuroko exclaimed.

"What! You mean Prowl a famous strategist of Autobot "Uiharu said.

"Is pleased to meet you" Kuroko said.

"You must be Shirai Kurorko" Prowl said.

"Right! Why did you know my name?"Kuroko asked.

"You is very well known in that bank robbery" Prowl replied.

"I just do what I need to do at Judgment" Kurorko said.

Prowl phone suddenly ring, and he answered.

"It seems I have to go. Nice to meet everyone, "Prowl said before go to the vehicle and drove off.

"So that's Prowl eh" Mikoto said.

"Right! Did not expect to meet him here, "Kuroko said.

* * *

July 17

in a large building. Prowl was reading a report on the robbery occurred.

"You still learning about the Upper Lever Prowl" a voice asked. Makes Prowl looked up and saw Optimus.

"Right! Optimus I think this has to use it, "said Prowl handed Optimus a file.

"In saying that the Pyrokinesist yesterday was a Lv 3 but what is shown to see that guy is LV4" Optimus said.

"Yes!" Prowl said. "And as far as I know we still have not discovered the Lever Upper look like and how its dispersal.

"Continue to find that " Optimus said.

Suddenly the door opened a boy ran to. He has brown hair and blue eyes. He ma a yellow jumpsuit , with his black jeans he seem very hurry.

"Optimus we detected a graviton acceleration in store near here." He said.

"Immediately contact the entire Autobot and Judgment evacuate people near the shop Bumblebee" Optimus said.

"Yes sir," Bumblebee said and ran out of the room.

"I'm going to" Prowl said and Optimus nodded.

Prowl quickly run out of the building and into his motor and ran to where detected.  
Upon arrival Prowl see Anti-skill was there but with the ambulance. Prowl quickly stop.

"What happen Jazz" Prowl asked a boy has blue glass and silver hair

"Two members of the Judgment come to evacuate, but the bomb exploded and one of them was injured while shielding for a girl," Jazz answered.

"Dammit" Prowl shouts.

The graviton bomb occurred happen that day made the Anti-skill decision more people to help Judgment in finding the culprits.

* * *

July 18

At the Autobot headquarters.

"Prowl I know you're still upset about the incident, but you needed some rest so you has wake entire night," Jazz said.

"No Jazz I had to find this guy to prevent such things happen again," Prowl said.

"Prowl I know you has do you best but you need to rest," said Optimus

"But Optimus" Prowl tries to say.

"That is the order" Optimus said.

A few minutes later.

"I cannot believe Optimus did that" Prowl says he is accompanied by Jazz back to his drome.

"Optimus has to do because you go to hospital for work to" Jazz said.

"Oi Jazz, Prowl," a voice call , both of them turned and saw Touma.

"Touma long time no see" Jazz said.

"Hey Touma" Prowl said.

"Why do you seem to down Prowl?" Touma asked.

"He's just been kick from the office because Optimus think he is overwork," Jazz answered.

"Oni-chan," a female voice call two Auotbot saw a little girl ran to Touma.

"Hello litter girls," Jazz said.

"Touma Who is this little girl," Prowl asked.

"Oh, she wants go to the clothing store so I led her there," Touma replied.

"I think we can joint you too" Jazz said and the four of them go to the mall  
Seventh Mist despite Prowl objections.

The four arrived was walking into a store and Touma see Mikoto trying a suit.

"What are you doing Biribiri" said Touma makes Mikoto blushed and turn back.

"Why are you doing here" Mikoto said.

"What I can't do not come here," Touma said.

"It the onechan in Tokidawa" the girl said.

"You are that little girl," Mikoto said she realized the girl she help yesterday.

"She is you sister?" Mikoto said.

"No this little girl is looking clothes shop so I led her here." Touma replied.

"I want to wear a cute dress like the one on TV," she said.

"You're will cute when wear those dress" Mikoto said rubbing her head.

"Unlike someone wear full-shorts" said Touma makes Mikoto has vein in her head.

"You want to fight" Mikoto said.

"Duh you should not to complaint about girl dress," Jazz said Touma.

"Prowl what you doing here?" Asked Mikoto realized two Autobots are here.

"I go with Touma here," Prowl replied.

"I am Jazz is very pleased to see a lv5" Jazz said.

"Hello," Mikoto said.

"Oni-chan we go to there" The girl grab Touma shirt.

"Ok," Touma answered all four goodbyes Mikoto and walked away

* * *

At the Autobot headquarters

" Opitmus the satellite detected some graviton acceleration at the mall," Bumblebee said.

"Autobots roll out" Optimus says

the entire member of Autobot immediately go out the buildings.

* * *

Seventh Mist

Jazz and Prowl get instant message immediately evacuate everyone out of Seventh Mist.

"Is everyone is been evacuate?" Prowl asked

"Yes" Jazz said "Thank there were some Judgment here to help us right now she is inside to look for is someone is left behind.

Prowl suddenly remembered all these cases graviton bomb. The bomb is exploded when the Judgment member around there

"That bomber is target the Judgment" Prowl said.

"Then that Judgment girl is the target" Jazz said before he and Prowl run back to the mall.

"Where's she," Jazz said before they discovered Uiharu are getting doll from the litter girl with Touma.

"Jazz! The doll she was holding is a bomb," Prowl said.

Jazz immediately run to stop them. But the doll begins to collapse into itself. Uiharu quickly takes the doll and dumps it aside, as the doll continues to collapse. Uiharu having nowhere to run and hide, so she decide protects the girl with her body, and screams for Mikoto who are near there to run as it is the bomb. But Mikoto not do that and taking out a coin to use her Railgun to destroy it but she fumbles as the gravitons reach the limit of its collapse and it explodes.

"No," Jazz yell.

Suddenly Touma ran right his right arm up to cover the girl from the attack.

When the explodes ended Prowl and Jazz saw them were safe immediately rush to them.

"You guys okay?" Prowl asked.

"I think we fine" Touma answered.

"Like Kurorko say bomber is targeted Judgment" Uiharu said.

"The doll she gave to you ..." said Misaka remember something.

* * *

In an alley.

"Those Judgment and thugs they will pay" Kaitaibi Hatsuya, the Graviton Bomber said.

"So you are the one who do that accident" a voice spoke Kaitaibi turned around and see a gun point at him.

Behind Prowl is Mikoto she accidentally she his face while holding the doll up to see it she had identified him as the culprit.

"The power is quite as impressive, but unfortunately there is no one was injured or killed " Mikoto said.

"It is impossible I use me full strength on that" Kaitaibi say slowly, he inches his hand towards his cache of spoons and forks.

But sound of gun shout happen and Kaitaibi shout while hold his hand as Prowl just shoot him.

"Do not worry it's just a rubber gun" Prowl tells Mikoto.

"You are Railgun" said Kaitaibi realized who is Mikoto.

"All of them who have superpowers should die and the Judgment too all of them is a Unforgivable." Kaitaibi said.

Prowl immediately approached him and punched him to the face. The punch is Strong make him fall to the ground.

"People like you who use the power to hurt is the one are unforgivable" Prowl said.

"Did you know Mikoto at first is just a lv 1" Prowl said "She become Lv 5 like that through hard work"

"And even if I was Lv 1 I will definitely still stand up against you" Mikoto said and with that the boy falls into silence.

Is the afternoon, and the situation has relatively calmed down, with Anti-Skill securing a perimeter around the mall, Jazz and Prowl walk to Touma who sit near there.

"Thanks for helping" Jazz told Touma.

"IT nothing glad to help you guy and no one is hurt" Touma said.

"That girl and Uirhairu reported that Mikoto is the one who save them," Prowl said.

"So?" Touma asked.

"Are you okay with that?" Prowl asked.

"Every safe is okay" Touma laughed.

"Really, Touma you should join the Judgment " Jazz said.

"Optimus also invited me to but I'm not interested" replies Touma.

Touma stood up and started to walk away leave two Autobot behind.

* * *

At a abandoned building.

"Sound Wave report," Megatron told the before him.

"The Graviton Bomber has been arrest" a voice over.

In front of Megatron was a boy wearing red sunglasses, He had a blue hair. He wore a white shirt beneath blue trench coat. A bird is on his shoulder.

"And we discovered this person might be related to Lever Upper" Soundwave said gave Megatron a file.

"Kiyama Harumi" Megatron said.

 **Another chapte of my fic I see a few guy say the story is interesting so I decide to continue write it.**

 **Some guy not know the time the story happen. The first chap is happen on July 11 one weeks before Touma meet Index. This chapter hapeen in three day 16,17,18.**

 **Like I say this will follow Index and Railgun story. And I just introdu Jazz, Prowl, Soundwave.**

 **Next Chapter will happen in 19,20,21. The mid of Level Upper arc and begin of Index Arc.**

 **In Railgun we will meet a famus seeker and spy master and Index is a serect.**

 **I had plan the story to end of season 1.**

 **I will give you the list transformers will apper.**

 **Autobot: Optimus Prime,** **Jazz, Prowl,Bumblebee,Ironhire, Ratchet, Wheeljack, Arcce, Ultramagnus.**

 **Decepticon: Megatron,Soundwave, Shockwave, Breakdown, Knockout, Thudercracket, Skywarp, Constructicon.**

 **There will be more. And what should power I should give to Autobot and Decepticon member. If you guy had a Idea Pleasa Pm to me.**

 **Read and Review**


	3. Chapter 3

**I dont own anything about to aru majutsu index and Transformers**

July 19

At the Autobot headquarters.

"Optimus! This is data about Katabi "Prowl gave Optimus a file.

"Based on this his power is LV2" Optimus said, "But the power of the explosion in that size, it should be LV4"

"Yes, like bank robbery I think he also uses Level Upper," said Prowl.

"But we still do not know how it look like and Katabi is still being questioned by Anti-Skill" Optimus said.

"We still stand at a zero" Prowl grumble.

"There is a way to learn about the Level Upper" Optimus says that Prowl look at him.

"Do not say that you goner ask them," Prowl said.

"True to matters like this, only they are able to know more," Optimus said.

"But Optimus they like any other gangs will not care about innocent people anyway," Prowl said.

"You're wrong Prowl they also care about innocent people like us," said Optimus take his phone call.

"Megatron is me" Optimus said.

* * *

That evening at a restaurant named Benny.

"You're sure they'll be here Soundwave?" A boy asks Soundwave.

He has black hair with red eyes. He wears a white shirt underneath a red jacket. He wears a blue jeans and white shoes.

"Affirmative Starscream" Soundwave replied.

Both of them were sitting in a restaurant to watch a group of thugs Soundwave investigation is selling Level Upper.

"Why Megatron request I follow you thought you alone is enough" Starscream growled. "And is help the Autobot"

"Because Autobot cannot disguise as civilians because they is easy being exposed" Soundwave said. "And Lord Megatron say we must find out where the Level Upper stems to prevent them from spreading"

Restaurant door opened and a group of eight went into the shop and sat at a table.

"That's them, huh?" Starscream asked.

"Yes," Soundwave confirmation.

Groups of eight people are eating and some go to the toilet and left three at table

"I think it's time we asked them," Starscream said.

But one girl suddenly came to they table.

"I hear you guy sell Level Upper " the girl asked.

"That's Railgun" Soundwave replied and Starscream gaped.

"What the hell why a Lv5 doing in here and ask about the Level Upper" Starscream said.

"I read it from you article on Internet," Mikoto said.

"We have but it to trouble so gets lost," said one name.

"But ..." Mikoto said.

"A kid like you should not interfere in adult business "that guy said. Make Mikoto eyes go dark. Her eyes is cover by her band

"That man is dead," Starscream said to Soundwave he know never piss of a Lv 5 if you want to live he is almost dead when he make Megatron angry

" Affirmative "

"What are you saying I not a kid" Mikoto make a cute pout.

Starscream and Soundwave gaped.

One of the thugs look Mikoto saying "I like your style"

"Then you will give me It, right" Mikoto continued.

"But in this world nothing is free" guys say as he come close to Mikoto. Say that she had to pay with something Mikoto suddenly cry.

The guy took a step back ask why her cry. Mikoto began telling a story that she makeup and said there is no other way to power her Lv than use Level Upper. When she completes a story Mikoto make a cute face.

Meanwhile Starscream looking at Mikoto with a blank face he had never seen a Lv5 do that and more on that is the Railgun is completely different from what the Lord Megatron said.

Soundwave while taking out his phone to record the scene hoping that someday used it to blackmail her.

"If any of her friends saw it I think they would faint due to the shock," said Soundwave

But unknown to him in a few table Kuroko is unconscious at that point, most likely due to emotional shock to see her Onee-samma do something like that.

"All right! Then stop crying and giving money here and I will give you that"

Mikoto took out her wallet to give money to them t. Soundwave and Starscream immediately focused observation.

"Heh you Three," a voice said.

"I do not agree to let the group like you take snatch money from a lady" Kamijou Touma said. Step out from behind Mikoto.

"That stupid idiot" Starscream and Soundwave think with a vein in they head. They all hear about Touma and his famous with help people.

"I don't who he is" Mikoto deny as they think Touma is her friend and trying to extract information from them.

"He still tries to deny! We will teach you a lesson "one guy said.

"I'm trying to help you guys there." Touma said. 'Biribiri hear is enough to knock you all'

"There's no way out, I will fight all three of you" said Touma just as the other stepped out from the toilet.

"What the fuck go toilet in groups! I thought only woman do that, "Touma asked.

"You want to fight all of us," the leader said.

"If you sorry we'll forgive" That guy said while Touma ran out restaurant.

"You bastard stopped" a guy say as they began chasing Touma.

"That idiot" said Mikoto started chasing.

After a moment of silence Soundwave and Starscream look each other.

"You reported back to Megatron" Starscream said then stood up and walked away.

"Confirm" said Soundwave and start taking phone calls for their leader.

At that night at the city has a large area lost power and Soundwave had to listen to Megatron talk about Touma stupid heroism.

* * *

July 20

"So the spy plan fails?" Optimus talking to a very piss of Megatron.

"I almost close to discover Level Upper but that fool appear and ruin everything" Megatron said.

"So now the only clue we had is Kiyama Harumi" Optimus said.

"Yes," Megatron said.

"We will look for her," said Optimus phone suddenly he exclaimed.

"Hello" Optimus answered.

"What" Optimus exclaims, "Okay I'll go there immediately"

"What happened," Megatron asked.

"The Bomber suddenly fallen into a coma," Optimus said, "Now I have to go there to see how"

Optimus leave Megatron alone.

* * *

(With Autobot)

Prowl and Jazz are in hospital they are standing in outside Kaitabi room.

"Prowl-senpal" Prowl looked and saw Kurorko and Mikoto are coming to them.

"Kuroro you also received about this" Prowl asked.

"Yes, how's the situation?" Kuroko asked.

"The doctor said this is very strange case," Jazz answered.

"But recently there are many cases like this happen," said Prowl makes Kuroko and Mikoto look to each other.

"There is something wrong Kurorko" Prowl asked.

"Have ever you hear about the Level Upper" Kurorko asked Prowl and Jazz focusing at her.

"So you too thing is something related to those cases " Prowl replied.

Suddenly a group of scientists approached them.

"Who are you?" Prowl asked.

"My team came here to from order of high up to check about this case," a woman answered

She had long wavy brown hair, she had bags under her eyes she wear a white long-sleeved shirt and a brown pencil skirt and a long white coat which scientists usually wear inside the laboratory.

"My name is Kiyama Harumi" she introduced.

Prowl, Jazz, Mikoto and Kurorko let Kiyama and her team to tested the patient.

"So the Autobot is also investigating the Level Upper " Kuroko said.

"Yes, we're getting that many fights between gangs and a among of them we few guy as a power different from the Data" Prowl replied.

Just then Kiyama step out from the room and walk to them. They ask what she checked. Suddenly she began to take off her own shirt.

"What the hell are you doing t" Prowl blushes

"It was hot" Kiyama said.

"There have men here" said Kurorko tried to make Kiyama put her cloth in.

All of them decided go to a restaurant to talk on the way they meet Saiten and Uiharu so invited us them to come along. While discussing Saiten accidentally spilled water on Kiyama pants. She took off her pants off.

"Do not take you cloth in front of others" Kuroko and Prowl yell.

"But no one have to paid attention to a flat body like me" Kiyama said.

"There are some people like that," Jazz grinned look at Kiyama.

"Wipe that damm grin from you face" Prowl shout to Jazz.

They did not notice that they are being watch by a bird which was land on the tree outside the restaurant.

* * *

(With Decepticon)

Kamijou Touma was walking back to his dorm today is a very a unlucky day for him.

In this morning when he woke up he discovered a nun is land to his balcony. She said that she was being chased by a group of people. And say they are Magician which makes Touma laughs at that because he knows that is magic not exist. But she said yes and said that her suit was barrier make from magic to protect her. But Touma accidentally touch it with his right hand and her suit was blow in to a piece. And ending with Touma was bitten in the head a lot.

"Her teeth are very sharp," Touma said. After eating breakfast at home she decided to leave because she did not want to Touma involved.

"Touma" Kamijou turned his head and a beam shoot at him. He rise his right arm to stop the attacks.

"What the hell Megatron" Touma said looking toward his shooter.

"Do you know that you have blow my plan to a toilet."Megatron said.

"What do you mean" Touma said.

"Last night when Soundwave and Starscream are tracking a gang you accidentally interfering they," Megatron said.

"Yesterday," Touma tried to remember "you mean the group has been shock by Biribiri"

"Who is Biribiri?" Megatron asked.

"The girl's Lv5 Tokidawa Espers " Touma said." And no not Misaki"

"You mean Misaka Mikoto" Megatron said .Touma nodded.

"If so, I very sorry" Touma bow.

"Just please not to try play hero every time you has a time," Megatron said.

Both decided to Touma's room to talk.

They stopped after seeing a couple of cleaning robots gathered and hitting something on what they thought was a trash.

'Why are those robots gathered there?' Touma wondered and they got close to them. The robots left and the two looked at the girl who's lying on the pavements.

She has thigh-length, silvery-white hair, she wear a nun robs.

Touma know who is she decided to wake her up "Oi Index! Get up okay! It's not goo-"

Before he can continue, he senses something sticky on his hand and realizes it is blood. Megatron also noticed it and ran towards the lying Index and said,

"Hey Kid! Are you alright? Say something!"

The two heard someone saying "Geez, is Kanzaki overdoing it this time?"

The two turned only to saw a man in black garment with a barcode under his right eye, smoking some cigars and looking at the two.

"You kids should stay out from our business. Go home!" He said but Touma and Megatron don't move.

"What have you done to her? Who are you?" Touma shouted at the man. The man laughed.

"What have I done? I'm here to protect that girl." He said while pointing to Index.

"Protecting...Her?" Megatron confused at the man's explanation while looking at the injured nun.

Touma gritted his teeth and shouted angrily "YOU CALLED PROTECTING HER! SHE'S INJURED!"

The man said again, "Not 'her' but the knowledge inside her."

Touma suddenly remember what Index said about the 103,000 forbidden books in her head.

"And also, I'm a Magician." The man proclaimed himself.

The two looks at the man and said, "M-Magician?!"

"Yeah, it'll be a nuisance if some bad guy get her and extract information from her... Imagine if that girl is drugged or even worse, they'll 'abuse' her just to get her information out of her poor brain."

The man explained with his words provoked anger between him to Megatron and Touma.

Touma stood up "I-I won't let you."

"Huh?"

"I said, I WON'T LET YOU TAKE HER!" Touma finally shouted.

"IF YOU TOUCH HER, I'LL KILL YOU!" Megatron shouted and his right hand begin to glow

The man laughed at them "Are you both an idiot? You don't know whom are you facing with!" as he throws a flame ball at the two.

Before it touched both of them, the flame ball lose its form and everything around explodes as if it's a volcanic eruption. The heat, flash, explosions, smoke, all of these arise.

"Did I overdo it a little?"

The magician muttered to himself. The scene in front of him looked like it got bombed. He scratched his head. Before this, he confirmed it. As todays the first day of summer vacation, almost everyone living here has gone out to play. But if there are some people who's locked inside the dormitory and can't get out, that may be troublesome.

The view in front of him is blocked by black smoke and flames. However, there's no need to check whether both of them alive or not. That hit was a flame hell of 3000 degrees Celsius, and once the human body meets temperature of 2000 degrees Celsius and above, they'll 'melt' before they're 'burned'. The fate of those people was definitely like the metal handle that has melted into malt candy. It could never be removed from the wall, as if someone spat some chewed chewing gum.

He sighed while thinking, 'Good thing I purposely angered him and got him away from Index. If he had used that heavily injured Index to shield himself, this would be a lot more complicated.'

Come to think of it, he can't go get Index now. He let out another sigh again. Even if it's , he couldn't pass through the flame wall in front and get to Index. If there're stairs on the other side, he could have gone around and used that. But Index would be doomed if she's to get caught in the fire while he's making his way there. He shook his head reluctantly. After that, he tried to look through the thick smoke

"Sorry for bothering you, but you failed. Looking at your standard, it seems like you can't beat me even if we fought 1000 times."

"Who did you say…can't beat you?"

The voice that came out of the flame hell causes the magician to freeze.

BOOM! A vortex appeared, engulfing the surrounding flames and black smoke. It's like a tornado suddenly appeared in the middle of the flames and black smoke. Kamijou Touma was standing there with Megatron.

At first, the man shocked to see that his attack gone, "What the!"

"…Really, that's right, what was I afraid of—"

Touma irritatingly twisted his lips as he muttered to himself and looked at his right hand.

"—Wasn't this right hand the one that destroyed Index's 'Walking Church'?"

To be honest, Touma didn't understand what is 'magic'. He didn't understand how it works, didn't understand what kind of convection was working in that invisible air. Even if someone is to explain it all to him, he would only understand about half of it. However, this idiot Touma knew one thing.

In the end, it's just a 'supernatural power'.

The bright red flames that were blown away weren't completely extinguished. The remaining flames surround Touma like a perfect circle, continuing to burn

"Get out of my way!" Touma said this as he used his right hand to touch those flames. The magic flames that were above 3000 degrees Celsius in temperature vanish in that instant. It's like blowing out all the candles on a birthday cake.

The magician was standing there, unable to process what happened before. Touma started moving and make the magician surprised. The man understand something

"I see! So you the one who destroyed Index 'Walking Church'. The ability to destroy any supernatural power huh? So, it's true. What is your name? Both of you."

"Kamijou Touma!" Touma said to him

"Megatron! Lv 5 Esper!" Megatron said his name too.

The man created another fireball, "Stiyl Magnus, but I usually have my own magic name."

"Magic name?" The two wondered.

Then he said, "Index's magic name is Dedicatus545- The dedicated lamb protects the knowledge of the strong/, while mine..."

He dropped his smokes and it turns into a large flame "Fortis931- I prove why my name is the strongest here"

"Fortis—when this word is translated to Japanese, it means 'strong'. However, the original language of this isn't important, what's important is that between magicians, shouting a sorcery name doesn't just mean we're about to use magic, it even means…"

Kamijou Touma quickly takes another 2 steps forward. But the magician's smile doesn't disappear. Maybe to him, Touma isn't enough to make him stop smiling.

"…A killing name."

Suddenly Stiyl muttering something and the fire started circling around him.

"One of the five elements that build the Earth, o great creator of flames…"

Stiyl's starting to break out cold sweat. To him, the boy that's wearing summer uniform and has the shape of a human may not be human underneath the skin, but some thick and mysterious material. Thinking about this, a chill moved through Stiyl's spine. And about the guy next to him, he didn't need to care him; he must focus on the boy in front of him,

"The light of salvation that gives birth to life, the light of judgment that punishes evildoers … While bringing peace and stability at the same time; it also destroys the cold and dark misfortune… Fire is the name, sword is the title! ...Show yourself, Swallow thyself', turn it into power—!"

Part of Stiyl's priest robes started to part, and an inner force caused the buttons to pop out.

*BOOM!*

A huge explosion could be heard. It's the result of the flames absorbing oxygen. A giant fireball flied out from inside his coat. Also, it's not an ordinary fireball. At the center of the bright red flame, there's a 'core' that's as thick and pitch black as oil. The core looks human, and this ever-burning core makes one think about the seabirds being stained by oil after an accident on the sea.

"The name is 'Innocentius', the intention's 'to kill'."

The giant flame god with killing intent stretched its arms out, charging forward at Kamijou Touma like cannon. Megatron immediately shot his beam but it totally useless against the flame monster. Touma decided to step in and moved his right hand once more like sweeping the fire monster from the area.

"DON'T GET IN MY WAY!"

The magician is defend less, but Kamijou Touma and Megatron didn't take a step forward. Of course, there wasn't any obvious reason. Touma saw Stiyl continuing to smiling even after his trump card gone. This expression made Touma fearful of taking the last step forward so easily. As if he already trapped. The sound of thick liquid bobbling around can be heard all over the place.

"What—?"

Touma panicked as he took a step back. At that moment, the black foam gathered around from all over the place, and reformed back into a humanoid shape.

"What the?"

The oil in the flames started to move and changed its shape. Finally, took the form of a giant wielding a dual-handed sword. No, that shouldn't be called a sword; that should be called a giant Cross that's over 2 meters long and could easily crush anyone to death. The giant raised the Cross with both hands and slammed it down on to Touma's head like a pickaxe.

Touma, who didn't know what's going on, realized something. This flame-body thing called 'Innocentius' did react to Touma's right hand just like when Megatron fire his beam. However, it could revive immediately after it destroyed. The time between destruction and revival is most likely not even a tenth of a second. His right hand ability's sealed.

No other choice, it seemed Touma can only ask Megatron bring Index from there.

"Megatron! Hurry up and bring Index from here! I will handle him." shouted Touma to his friend.

"Are you an idiot! What about you!" ensured Megatron as he decided to shot the magician with his beam but it blocked by the fire attack that brought out by the magician to defend himself.

This tense situation made him unable to turn back and ended relying Megatron, who was the only hope that he can use. However, Touma could hear another voice, like robotic tone.

"—The 24 runes which symbolize 'mysteries' and 'secrets'…the Germanic people started to use magic language ever since the 2nd century AD. It's said that was the origin of English."

Though they can hear Index's voice, they're still unable to believe it. She is already dying, but why can she say such words so calmly.

"—It's ineffective to attack 'Innocentius' head on. Without removing the 'rune seals' on the walls, floors, ceilings, and all sorts of places, it will continue to regenerate."

Kamijou Touma used his left hand to grab on to his right wrist, barely managing to hold down the Cross while Megatron looked at Index, but he still have guard on against Stiyl. The girl still lied down there. However, Touma and Megatron are unable to call 'her' Index, as the girl's eyes are emotionless like a robot.

"You Index, right?" Megatron tried to confirm.

Another fire attack came, but blocked by Megatron beam.

"Yes. I'm the magical library that's affiliated to sector 0 of the English Anglicans, 'Necessarius'. My proper name is Index Librorum Prohibitorum, but just calling me Index would be fine."

Seeing the magical library named Index has this meaning of existence, Touma feel chills through his entire body. Touma even forget that he's about to be crushed by the giant flame god.

"I've ended the self-introductions, so please allow me to go back to the explanations of the runes. Basically, they're like a moon's reflection on a lake…no matter how one uses a sword to cut it, it's pointless. If one wants to cut the moon on the water, the person has to destroy the real moon in the sky."

After Index said this, Touma remembered the enemy that's in front of him. Does she mean that this wasn't the main body of this 'supernatural power'? Like the relationship between film and pictures, would the giant flame god continue to revive if the 'other supernatural force' that continues to create the giant flame god isn't destroyed?"

There's no magic in this world. This 'common knowledge' is already etched into every Academy City's citizen hearts. Also, his right hand is sealed by 'Innocentius'. Touma, who's trapped and can't move an inch, is unable to follow Index's instructions. Index's now lying in pool of her own blood, so she can't come over to help out.

Suddenly both of them realized something interesting, there are many piece of papers near Stiyl.

"I get it! Hey Touma! Hang on there for a little moment!" Megatron said. Touma showed his smile and nodded. "YEAH!"

'What these kids thinking now? 'Thought Stiyl; suddenly he realized Megatron is charger to his right hand. 'That guy is indeed troublesome. I might need to take care of him too'

"As long those paper gone! The monster also gone right! So …" said Megatron as he shoot the fire alarm near him.

A loud sound that sounds like an air raid causes Stiyl to inadvertently look up. Within a second, all the sprinklers on the ceiling start to let artificial rain fall down like a typhoon. 'Do they really think that this can douse 'Innocentius' flames?'

Such a stupid tactic made Stiyl unable to laugh. But rather, as he's drenched, this made him really unhappy. He glared angrily at the deep red color of the fire alert equipment. It's easy to let the alarm ring, but it's impossible to stop it from here. Though there's practically no one living inside the student dormitory, this situation is a lot stickier the moment the firefighters arrive.

Touma and Megatron showed victory smiles to him and Touma seemed not care about Innocentius now. This making Stiyl angry and shouted

"Play time is over! Finish them right now! Innocentius!" The giant flame god pulled back before tried to give another strike.

"Stop bothering me." Touma just said these 3 words, not even turning his head back. He swung a backhand, and the right hand that touches the giant flame god lets out a funny sound as the flame body exploded.

"WHAT?" At that moment, Stiyl Magnus' heart nearly stopped.

'Innocentius', which scattered all over, didn't revive. The black oil-like pieces of meat were scattered all over the floor, slowly moving about.

"HOW…HOW IS THIS POSSIBLE? WHY DID THIS HAPPEN! PRINTING PAPER SHOULDN'T END UP LIKE THIS SO EASILY…!"

But what about ink?" Stiyl felt that it took 5 years for Touma's words to reach his ears.

"Even if the printing paper doesn't get messed up, wouldn't the ink run off when the paper's wet?" Touma slowly said, "…Hm, but seeing that, it seems that there is a loophole!"

The fragments of 'Innocentius' moved about on the floor. But with the sprinklers continuing to spray this artificial rain, the black flesh dissolves into thin air. In this huge baptism in the rain, all the ink of the paper that was stuck all over the place in the building is taken away. The power of the giant flame god was vanishing little by little as well. The pieces of flesh vanish one by one…and finally, even the last one ends up formless.

"INNOCENTIUS…!" The magician's voice is now like one that's speaking into a telephone call that's cut off.

"And right now, all's left is…" Touma's words made the magician trembled. Kamijou Touma took a step forward and Megatron gave him a room.

"Inno…centius…"

The magician continued to call, but the world didn't give him a response. Kamijou Touma's feet continued to move towards Stiyl Magnus

"INNOCENTIUS … INNOCENTIUS …!"

The magician continued to shout, but the world didn't change. Kamijou Touma's feet were dashing towards Stiyl Magnus like a bullet. His punch hit Stiyl and almost made the magician unconscious, he even barely can stand. Touma decided to give him the last punch. Before he can attack once again, suddenly another person came in and the presences made Touma pulled back his fist.

"Hey Stiyl, what's happened here?" It was a female with a large sword on her belt. Stiyl relieved after looked at her,

"Finally you come! Those guys are trying to stop us to get Index and managed to destroy my thump card."

The woman seemed surprised, and she looks at the two and said, "I'm sorry! But to evade any bloodshed, we must secure her."

"WE WON'T LET YOU!" Touma and Megatron were showing their resolutions.

The woman looked at the two and said, "I have no choice then…"

She moves her hand towards the hilt of her sword and said, "Nanasen!"

An invisible attack almost struck Touma and Megatron, but Megatron immediately realized it and grad Touma and Index to dodge it.

Before the Magician tried another attack, suddenly they and Megatron with Touma heard someone said in a weak voice, not robotic tone like before "P-Please, d-don't fight...s-s-stop!" Index said in frail voice and fainted again

The two Magicians stopped their attack and immediately left. Touma noticed their expressions, which were looking at Index with a sad face before they gone. Is that the expression of someone's evil?

After they gone, Touma and Megatron shouted to the injured Index, "Index! Index! Are you okay! Speak to us!".

* * *

July 21

"Soundwave did you find out about two people that Lord Megatron say?"Starcream questions

Last night the entire Decepticon get messages from Megatron told they to traced two people and say that if not found them, they will face Megatron wrath.

"Negated I had hack entire camera in the city but still have not found any traces of them" Soundwave replied.

"Then keep we do not want our Lord disappointed" Starcream said. Suddenly Starcream phone rang.

"What's going on Skywarp" Starcream answered.

...

"You're following a group sells Level Upper " Starcream said.

...

"Well! Catch them and bring the Level Upper to here ". Starcream ordered and hung up.

* * *

At an abandoned building.

A boy was standing on the roof of a building. He has black hair with brown eyes. He wear a white shirt underneath purple jacket. He wear a black jeans.

"It seems that the battle come to dramatic" Skywarp said.

He's witnessed the fight between Kuroko and a guy sell Level Upper named Trick  
It seems that he is capable of creating illusion because from what Skywarp saw Kuroko's attacks were never hit him even he stand in front of her. Both are currently in an abandoned building and he can see that Kuroko was being cornered.

Then he saw Kuroko started touching the glass and the glass disappeared. Kuroko continue touching other glass panes. And not for long the entire buildings collapsed.  
Kuroko teleport out of the building before it was crumbling and followed Trick defeated.

"Wow that girl pretty good" Skywarp said.

He saw Kuroko interrogation Trick about Level Upper he gave her a music player and say that Level Upper is a song. When Anti-Skill to arrive when Kuroko not attention. Skywarp teleports to the Trick hit that guy and grabbed the player and move away.

Skywarp teleported to the Decepticon base. In There he saw Soundwave looking at his computer.

"Soundwave I've got Level Upper " Skywarp said that Soundwave turned to face him.

"Very well put it to Shockwave to analyze it" Soundwave replied.

"But where is everyone?" Skywarp asked.

"Lord Megatron ordered tracing two people who attacked him and he Touma so entire gang has go to search them" Soundwave replied.

"If so, after the delivery of this stuff to Shockwave I will start tracing their " Skywarp said before teleported away.

* * *

In Autobot Base.

Optimus look at his computer.

"Why are they doing here" Optimus said as the computer show a photo of Stiyl and Kanzaki walk in the city.

 **Megatron and Touma has meet Index. Optimus has awer that Stiyl and Kanzaki in the City.**

 **Next chapter: The end of Level Upper Arc and Index Arc.**

 **Now I am still think about Magic name to Optimus and nick name for Megatron power is you guy has idea please tell me.**

 **And we meet Soundwave, Skywarp and Starcream.**

 **I had a few power to Decepticon and Autobot:**

 **Skywarp is a Teleport becaus in comic he had that power to.  
**

 **Soundwave power is mind read put he has touch them .**

 **I think to give** **Starcream power is Air control** **and the other I still not find out so if you guy has a Idea pleas pm to me**

 **Read and Review**


	4. Chapter 4

**I dont own anything about to aru majutsu index and Transformers**

July 20

Night. The sirens of fire trucks and ambulances resound as they pass through the main street. Even though the dormitory was empty, apparently there was someone who thought it was a good idea to trip the fire alarm and activated the sprinklers. In less than no time, the empty dormitory's surrounded by fire trucks and onlookers.

Touma touched the hood with his right hand to make it untraceable, and took it with him. He could have left it as it was and thrown it somewhere to fool the pursuers, but he thinks that stubborn girl would still want it. In the back alley, Touma clicked his tongue. Touma was carrying Index because he can't possibly let her wound touch the dirty ground. Megatron suggested to Touma but bring her to hospital, but the idea rejected by Touma.

They can't let Index on an ambulance.

Academy City basically dislikes "outsiders", to the point where large walls were made to surround the city and three satellites constantly survey everything. If a truck delivering goods to a convenience store doesn't have an exclusive ID, their entry would be immediately rejected.

If an ID-less Index were to be admitted into a hospital, her information would be leaked in no time. The enemy is an "organization". If they get attacked there, the casualties will increase. Anyway, if Index gets targeted while getting treated - or worst-case scenario, while she's in surgery - she might as well be dead.

"Even though it's like that, I can't leave things as they are, can I?" asked Touma.

"Then! What should we do? If we not stop this bleeding, she will be dead" replied Megatron as he angry at Touma's decision.

Touma looked at Index. Her wound is not at the level where some amateur could bandage it up. Touma, who's used to fighting, would usually perform first aid on his "unspeakable wounds". Even to him, just looking at Index's wound would disturb him. The wound on her back is definitely severe. Because of this, she can only depend on them now. Touma still didn't believe it, but at this point, he has to.

"Hey, hey! Can you hear me?" Touma lightly pinched Index's cheek. "Aren't there any spells in your 103,000 grimoires that can heal wounds?"

When one talks about magic, Touma can only think of stuff like offensive magic and recovery magic from RPGs. Megatron only looked at stupid idea that Touma has now and decided to ask the same thing "Is there any?"

"...There is, but..."

Until Touma heard "but", he seriously felt like rejoicing. "It is impossible... for you." Index lets out a small breath.

"Even if I teach you... the procedure, and you carry it out perfectly... Ouch... Your power will definitely interfere."

Touma looks at his right hand in astonishment. Imagine Breaker. The power that lies there without a doubt completely erased Stiyl's fire. If so, he'd also completely cancel Index's recovery magic.

"Dammit! Again... Because of this right hand again...!"

"Then let me do it!" suggested Megatron

She shook her head "You being an 'Esper' are the problem." In this sweltering night, they started shivering as if they're on a snowy mountain.

"Magic isn't something that... Espers, 'those with talent', can use... Because 'those without talent' wanted to be able to do the same things as 'those with talent', they gave birth to a ceremony and practice called... magic."

"What are you trying to explain at a time like this?" Touma shouted.

"You don't understand? 'Those with talent' and 'those without talent'... run on different circuits... 'Those with talent' cannot use magic designed for 'those without talent'..."

Touma became speechless. "Espers" like Touma and Megatron undoubtedly run on different circuits compared to normal humans. They take drugs and use electrodes to forcibly try to develop the brain. If one's talking about body composition, they're definitely different. But they don't believe this - no, they don't want to believe this.

There are 2,300,000 students living in Academy City. Furthermore, all these people are taking the Power Development "Curriculum". One can't tell by looking, but they've all strained themselves so hard, to the point where their brains' blood vessels would tear, just to get a spoon to bend - and they're only the weakest Espers. Of course they're different from ordinary people.

In other words, there is not one person in this city that could use magic to save her. Even though there's a way of saving her right in front of him, no one can do anything.

"D-Dammit...!" Touma grinds his teeth like a beast. "There must be something. There must be something! Dammit. What the hell? How did things turn out like this...!" shouted Touma

Megatron went silent after hear that, but he is tried to find another solution. They can't come up with any solutions. If the 2,300,000 students living in this city can't use magic, what else can he do? Touma thinks to himself, and remembers something

'Students?'

"Hey, if it's any ordinary 'talentless' person, they should be able to use magic, right?"

"...Eh? Yeah..."

"It's not like 'It's no good unless they have talent in magic', right?"

"It's alright... As long as they prepare and do it correctly... I think even a middle school student would be able to do it." Index thinks for a bit.

"If they mess up the procedure, their brain and neural circuits will burn out... however, because my name is Index (103,000 grimoires), it's alright. There's no problem."

Touma smiles, he inadvertently looks up at the moon in the night sky. Certainly, all the resident students in Academy City have gone under Esper development at some level. If one looks at it another way, the teachers who develop Esper powers are just ordinary humans.

"I have the perfect person to do it!" shouted Touma as he started carrying Index once again. Megatron confused but he can feel Touma found an answer.

"Megatron, follow me! I know someone who can help us!" He shouted to him as they started running.

* * *

July 24

At the Autobot base.

"So Level Upper is a song" Prowl said. Currently he is sitting with Jazz, Optimus and Bumblebee after Starscream tells Optimus hear what Shockwave Learned

"And it impacted on the five senses like Testament," Jazz said.

"What is Testament?" Bumblebee asked.

"Testament is a device used for inputting large amounts of digital information to the brain in a short period through all five senses" Prowl explain.

"So the Level Upper creating a similar effect but only through listening" Bumblebee said.

"That right! Synesthesia a phenomenon where multiple senses are evoked using a single stimulus" Optimus said.

"But why do people use it fall into coma?" Jazz asked.

"That I can answer for you," a voice spoke. Everyone looked toward the voice.

Entering the room was a man about 30 years old. He has blond hair blue eyes, wearing a yellow doctor suit

"Oh! Ratchet back from the hospital "Jazz said.

"Yes, and I bring bad news for you guy " said Ratchet.

"What happened?" Optimus asked worry.

"Today two cases fall into coma for use Level Upper one of them is Saiten Ruiko" Ratchet replied makes Jazz and Prowl eyes wide.

"You are kidding right". Jazz said Ratchet shook his head.

"Dammit," Prowl slam his hands down the table, "Why would she use it."

"From what I hear from her friend. They say she does not want to become burden for her friends so she used it, "said Ratchet.

"Stupid" Prowl said.

"What we can do is find out who make them so we can save her and everyone," Optimus said.

"You mean Kiyama Harumi" Jazz said. When they hear Harumi is the suspects has connect to the Level Upper Prowl and Jazz totally surprise.

"But we still have no evidence that she connect to it," Prowl said.

"Ratchet" Bumblebee calls the attention of the doctor, "So what reason the victim is fall in the coma?"

"Based on what I check with Heaven Canceller. He and I discovered that the brainwave of the victims is quite similar "Ratchet said.

"But everyone's brain waves are completely different," Bumblebee said.

"Yes! That turned out that Level Upper is forcibly tampering with brainwaves and rendering the victim to unconscious "Ratchet said.

Prowl's phone suddenly rang.

"Alo" Prowl replied. Prowl eyes quickly widened

"OK! I'll go there immediately, "said Prowl turned to everyone" Kuroko was discovered that Harumi is the one who spread Level Upper and she was kidnapped Uiharu-san "Prowl said.

"Certainly Ant-skill has received notice and look for them" Optimus think

"OK! Ratchet you stay here and report to me when the Anti-Skill finds them the rest of follow me, "said Optimus and all four than running out of the office.

(A few minutes later)

"Optimus! This is Ratchet "Ratchet said over the radio, Optimus and with three Autobot running towards where Anti-Skill detected Harumi.

"Say it Ratchet" Optimus answered.

"Anti-Skill has intercepted them and seems like Oh my god" Ratchet yells.

"Ratchet what's wrong?" Optimus asked.

"Harumi she's a multi-skill Esper" Ratchet replied.

"What!" Optimus said.

"Based on what I have received from Konori that she use Level Upper to create a network from 10000 Esper so she can use a many power" Ratchet replied.

"Misaka Mikoto and she are fighting you guys need to hurry up," Ratchet said.

All of them come to the bridge and saw Anti-Skill were defeated. And part of the bridge has collapsed. The four of them go down the bridge they saw Mikoto are facing Harumi.

"Why are they doing it?" Mikoto asked Harumi.

"To the public, it is an experiment of the control of AIM diffusion fields," said Harumi "But in fact, it is the experiment analyzing the principles behind overloading abilities"

Harumi continue to hug her head " they wanted to find out what the trigger for overloading of AIM diffusion fields, it was an experiment deliberately designed to overload them, but I never realized it until it to later"

"That mean ..." said Mikoto realized what Harumi said.

"They deliberately overloaded the kids and I did not realize that," said Harumi.

"Experiments on humans" Mikoto said everyone is there eyes wide.

"They never woke up, and continue to sleep to this day," Harumi turned around they can see the grief and anger on her face.

"They used them as guinea pigs, and threw them away," Harumi shout.

"But why did you not tell Anti-skill" Mikoto said.

"23 times before I tried to tell them and ask to use Tree Diagram to find the way to save them but they all refused," said Harumi "Because it involves the head council so there was no way the Anti-Skill would move"

"I will do everything to cure the children if that mean to become an enemy of this city" yell Harumi. Suddenly she hugged his head and cried.

"What happened?" Jazz said.

"System Overload" said Harumi before unconsciousness.

Jazz and Prowl running to check Harumi suddenly something queer comes out of her head.

"What," Prowl said.

"It looks like a fetus," Bumblebee said

It bubbles and spurts spontaneously, and floats high above the air before them. It has rudimentary limbs and have a grotesque bulbous head, it is like a child, but a terrible debasement on it. It has crimson corneas and yellow irises, like a some demoniac form of conjunctivitis. Indeed, demoniac would not be far off, as crowning his head is a glowing halo, revolving hypnotically. It opens it eyes, and like all children, screams that it is alive.

"AHHHHHHH"

As it screams and powerful gusts of wind billows out from it suddenly, a blast of energy rips out from it, and Mikoto is forced to shield herself from the power while the other dodged it

After the explosion, Mikoto comes out the smoke and attacks the thing, tearing its back with a gaping crimson wound. However, much to her surprise, like a mutant cancer, the thing heals itself, bubbling and frothing from the wound, malformed arms, hands, and fingers form. It became bigger in the process, much to Mikoto's surprise. The thing with its huge eyes, notice Mikoto, and suddenly, it forms sharp crystalline objects out of nowhere, and hurls it towards Mikoto, forcing her to run away

"Are you okay" Misaka turned and saw Jazz and Prowl along with other two people.

"I'm fine," Mikoto said. "But what is that creature?"

"I do not know but it seems that it is in pain," said Optimus observations.

"Optimus! Do you hear me "Ratchet voice shout.

"Here Ratchet" Optimus answered.

"I have just received information from hospitals all victims using Upper Level is wake but painful as they are having a nightmare," said Ratchet.

"I see" and then Optimus immediately look around to find something.

"What happened in there Optimus?" Prowl asked. Optimus ran into Harumi just awake.

Upon reaching Harumi. Optimus heard her say.

"It's the monster that I created "Harumi says "Network had lost control with that the hope to save those kid. Everything has ended "

"No! It only ended when you gave up" Optimus says Harumi look at him.

Anti-Skill was just standing fire on into that thing.

"Aggregation of AIM dispersion fields" Uiharu said.

"You can call it as AIM Buster" Harumi explains. "Is the AIM dispersion fields of 10,000 espers merged together through the Level Upper network"

"In other words, it is a mass of the thoughts of 10,000 children," Prowl said.

"That was terrible," Bumblebee said.

"How to stop saying" Optimus said.

"You ask me," said Harumi with a smug smile why they would believe her no matter what she says while Uiharu put her hands on.

"You have removed the handcuffs for me," said Uiharu

"Just from that you decide to trust me" Harumi said.

"Because you really care about the kids I'm sure you not lie," Bumblebee said, "I believe you"

"AIM Buster was created by Level Upper Network if destroyed it, the monster will be stopped," said Harumi Uiharu searches her pockets.

"Level Upper Erase Program " said Uiharu as she shows the chip Harumi give to her.

"It worth to try," said Harumi.

"OK! Bumblebee and Uihara take it to where the remaining Anti-Skill the other tries to slow the monster "Optimus said. And all immediately go as the planned.

AIM Buster is close to the nuclear plant. If it gets there, it will be a disaster. Mikoto stand before the monster.

"You will fight me" Mikoto speak AIM Buster fire a ball of energy Mikoto immediately dodge attacks and shoot a bolt of electricity into it but the monster continues to recover although it's intended attack.

A fire shot in the head creatures attract its attention. Mikoto looked see who and saw it standing there is Prowl with Jazz stand next to him. The Monsters shoot a ball of energy in them. But Jazz raised his hands to create a shield that block the attack.

"Sorry! But that attack is not strong enough to destroy my shield "Jazz said. AIM Buster's tentacles whipped at them made them dodge away.

"Focused to it Jazz" Prowl said before shoot a fireball towards AIM Buster.

Mikoto create a blade made of Iron sand and use it cut off a tentacle but quickly the slashed part has been replaced by a different tentacles.

"So I cannot cut you" Mikoto gritted her teeth and look behind. "At this rate, the power plant will be."

Mikoto prepared to attack the AIM Buster but stopped when she remembered what Harumi says 'it is the thoughts of 10,000 children'

Mikoto is hesitate the AIM Buster use its tentacles grabbed Mikoto.

"Oh no" Mikoto said as tentacles grabbed her leg and throwing her to the wall. But before hitting the wall a wind stop her and lowered her to the ground.

"Pay attention to a fight Lv5"a voice said.

Mikoto looked up and saw three guys. The guy in the mid has black hair with red eyes. He wears a white shirt underneath a red jacket. He wears a blue jeans and white shoes. The guy on his right has black hair with brown eyes. He wears a black shirt underneath purple jacket. He wears a black jean. And the guy on his left has a brown hair with blue eyes. He wears a blue shirt underneath a white jacket and blue jeans.

"Starcream, Skywarp, Thundercracker" said Prowl realize who they are.

"We came to help" Starcream, answered.

"So you guys has come" Optimus said.

"You called them to help us" Jazz asked.

"We need all the forces we have" Optimus said.

"The monster is too big" Skywarp said.

"It was like in a horror film" Thundercracker added.

"Let the monster see the power of Decepticon seeker" Starcream said.

AIM Buster prepared to shoot a ball of energy. But before firing a shot Thundercracker shoot a bolt of electricity to it makes it explode. AIM Buster makes a cry of pain. And slap one of his tentacles to their side. Skywarp teleport them out of there. When they had move out of it. Starcream creates a small tornado shoot at monsters. The strength of the tornado makes a part of AIM Buster tentacles blown.

But despite that AIM Buster continues to recover. But it is song is play coming from everywhere in the city.

"They have done it" Optimus smiled. In the Anti-Skill vehicles Uihara and Bumblebee have upload the program online and play it across the city.

Part of AIM Buster is recovering stopped suddenly.

"OK! All attacks together, "said Mikoto instantly generate a large amount of electricity.

Prowl create a large fireball, Thundercracker charger electrical in his hands, Starcream creating a fit large tornado. Their attacks are shot into the monster make it burned and lost a majority of it body. Monster fall before them.

"We make it" Mikoto sighed.

"Not even close" Everyone turned and saw Harumi coming toward them.

AIM Buster suddenly stood up makes people turn to look at it.

"Although Network has been destroy" Harumi says, "that thing is still an aggregation of the AIM dispersion fields of 10,000 esper's thoughts"

"How to destroy it?" Optimus asked.

"There is a code inside it destroy it that thing will die" Harumi said.

"How do you understand how it fell" AIM Buster suddenly say

"Saiten" said Mikoto recognized the voice.

"They all said the same thing," a male voice.

"I've tried every day" another voice said.

"Lv0" a collection of voices emanating from AIM Buster talking about the feeling when an Lv0.

"Mikoto step aside" Optimus said.

"What are you doing" Harumi asked.

"I will destroy it" Optimus answered. "Get out"

"But I've created this monster," Harumi "I have to take responsibility"

"What about the kids," Optimus said, 'You do this for them you should not throw away you lives. Because when they wake up they will want to see you right? "

"But you just a LV2 Optimus how could stop it," said Harumi.

"Do not worry! There is a Lv0 also block attacks from LV5 "said Optimus make Mikoto think to a spiky hair boy.

"Mikoto buy some time for me," said Optimus. Mikoto create electromagnetic shielding to the monster and make it stops.

"No matter how I try to everything is still the same" AIM Buster said.

"Hurry up Optimus" Misaka said.

"Fights for everyone freedom," Mikoto hear Optimus said.

Mikoto looked back and saw on Optimus hand is a sword made of energy.

"What" said Mikoto observe sword.

"Out Mikoto" Optimus said and Mikoto move a side.

"Sorry! But let's try it again and do not lose hope, "Optimus said, and swing his sword towards AIM Buster.

The energy emanating from the slashes blows AIM Buster.

"That power," said Harumi eyes wide to see the attack.

'With that power why he still a LV2' Mikoto think.

When the attacks ended, the AIM Buster is no more and everyone breathed a sigh of relief. Anti-Skill reinforcements arrived and took Harumi go.

"So what will happen to the kids," Mikoto said with Harumi before her been take by the Anti-Skill

"Do not worry I still have not given up," said Harumi "I will try again"

"Even in prison, I will still be trying my best because I have my brain "

"Wheeljack" Optimus says make Harumi look at him.

" A friend of Ratchet he's will bailed you out of prison and help you to find out how a way to help wake the kids," Optimus said.

"Thank you," Harumi smiled and got into the car.

* * *

That night.

Three day ago, they arrived at Komoe's place and asked her help. Komoe, at first decided to ask what actually happening, but she finally decided to help them and will ask the reason next time because Index was bleeding badly. The couple got out since Index explained that she can't have someone to interfere with the rituals that will be taking place. So the two went out and Touma tell Megatron that Index will tell him everything. Megatron nod and said that they will visit Index tomorrow. Touma agreed and get back to his dorm.

The two meet up at Komoe's house that morning and visit Index at Komoe's home. Komoe decided to leave them alone.

"How are you doing, Index?" Touma asks Index who's wearing Komoe's pajamas.

Megatron said to Touma while saw many beer cans and cigarettes in an ashtray, "Now that I see it. That sensei of yours maybe like small child; but looking at her room, it's like she's 30's or 40's somehow."

Touma laughed weakly at his statement; Megatron looks at Index and asks

"Index, could you explain what happened and why those people claimed that they are Magicians trying to hunt you down?"

Index started explaining Megatron about magic and he still disbelieve at first and but Index's wounds last night was gone. So he decided to believe at her.

"Index! If you need help, just asks us okay!" Touma said to Index with a smile.

"You and that Hero complex" Megatron said and sigh

Index smiled, "Thank you..."

And the three talking together like they are close friends. Not far away from their friend place, two familiar people are watching them.

"It seems that she's having her fun with those two." Kanzaki said as she observes from far away.

"That two brats huh? Too bad we have to take away her happiness…it is for a good cause." Stiyl said as he picks up another box of cigarette while Kanzaki looks at the three from faraway place with a sad face.

After talking each other for a while, Touma suggested the two to go to Onsen together.

"So, how's life in England?" Megatron asked after hearing Index tale of England.

"Actually I never had been there before." Index said while walking with Megatron with Touma next to him.

"Never?" The two surprised.

"Actually when I woke up, I'm in Japan and can't remember anything in the past." Index said with a sad face.

"That's why your Japanese is so fluent; but... to think you never remember anything in the past?" Touma said with a more surprised face with Megatron too. Index realized something, "Wait, I need to do something first." She's leaving the two immediately without even Touma and Megatron could say anything.

"Oi Index! Damnit!" Touma shouted. He looked at Megatron and suggested his idea,

"Let's chase her!" He just nodded and followed Touma to find Index.

"Geez! Where is she gone to?" Megatron asked himself while scratching the back of his head. He and Touma were looking a certain nun named Index. It seems Index gone after she felt something.

"She can't be gone this far." Touma confirmed while continued to search for Index. Touma looked at Megatron, "I think we should split up. With that way, we will find her faster"

"Yeah,"replied Megatron before he noticed something weird. There is no sign of human and they are alone in this weird situation.

"Hey Touma! Do you notice something weird here?" Megatron asks his friend and Touma realized something is out-of-place.

"Yeah, this is seemed weird, no cars or people?" Touma asked before the two heard someone's footsteps.

A voice appeared out of nowhere saying, "Rune."

The two instantaneously said and turned back immediately "Rune?"

A womanly figure appears; she was the magician's partner from yesterday. She is holding the hilt of her sword while saying, "Yes, a Rune which created a space that cannot be interfered to the outside world."

Both of them went silent before the women introduced her name "My name is Kanzaki Kaori"

Touma shouted at her and asked her something, "Where is Index! What have you done to her!"

"I've done nothing to her. If you two didn't involve yourself in this, she would never be hurt" Kanzaki said with a pity face.

She paused before she continued"... Just get to the main point like yesterday ... I wish to secure that girl before I mention my magic name."

"If not, Then what?" shouted Touma angrily to the women in front of them. Kanzaki suddenly swung her sword ... The next thing happened is... Touma and Megatron can fall something passed them and cut a windmill behind them become 2. Touma and Megatron could feel that she is stronger than them. They looked back at the woman.

"I will repeat myself ... I wish to secure that girl ... before I mention my magic name."

Touma stood and looked at her with serious expression. He knew that this woman is dangerous, but he couldn't turn back from this point. To protect Index ... who he just met yesterday ... He shouted loudly and one can feel strong expression. "NEVER !"

"Don't screw with me!" Megatron turn to shout.

Kanzaki closed her eyes and opened it once more. "I think I must inform both of you ... We are also from English Anglicans, 'Necessarius'. Our higher-up ordered us to bring her back."

Hearing that they are from English Anglicans, 'Necessarius'; it means they are Index's friend, but why she run away from her. Touma glared at her

"Liar! You say you are from the same organization as her! It also means that you guys are Index's friend! Then... WHY she run away from you guys!"

Kanzaki stood there, silenced at Touma's question. She started talking while looked at both of them "I have no choice then ..."

Touma clenched his fists and Mikoto also prepared her own stance but

Touma said to her, "I'll fight her...alone."

"Are you out of you mind!" Megatron said

He look at Kanzaki. "One versus One. Are you Okay with that?"

Megatron finally understood Touma's will and let him off for now "If the situation getting worse, I will join the fight."

"YEAH!" Touma looked at his opponent's carefully.

'I couldn't see a single slash, but it must be magic right! If it so then ... with right hand of mine' thought Touma while clenching his right fist once more.

"I have been explain by Stiyl, that your right hand can naturalize magic ... But as long it doesn't contact with the attack, it won't destroy. Let me tell you ... This isn't attack that able to be stop by your right hand."

Touma started thinking something, but he leap to her without any thought and she started her attacks.

"Nanasen!"

"Wait a second! Watch out Touma!" shouted Megatron when he realized something wrong to Touma.

Touma, thinking that the attack is magic and supernatural decided to use his right hand to block the attack but then he feels pain on his right hand and taken aback from her attack.

"Ugh!"

"Idiot!" Megatron called at him, realizes that his right hand injured.

'This feeling..' Touma looked at his right hand, which scarred by the attack

Kanzaki looked at Touma "I don't understand what driving you to do this ... But just stop it ... You can't win"

Touma looked at her and smiled "... Ultra-thin wires ... It seems that katana of yours not just a decoration. I bet you hide these wires inside there."

Megatron actually already realized what Touma meant after looked at Touma and Kanzaki fighting. He already surrounded by multiple wires ... ultra-thin steel wires in fact. Kanzaki replied without showing any expression "Yes! My Shichiten Shichitou is not an object for decoration. Better surrender now ..."

Touma stand up again despite the warning that Kanzaki gave earlier

"I see ... It seems you won't surrender with this kind of life-threatening condition" Kanzaki suddenly dashed to his direction and started delivering her attack ... Touma blocked it, but he could feel differences in physical strength between them. It made Touma hit the ground and wounded his body. But Kanzaki stopped when Touma managed to hold her katana. He started talking...

"In this kind of situation you can give me instant death ... But why you not do it ... You are still a person right?"

Kanzaki immediately stopped her attack and looked back at him ... hearing his speech "Then why would you have to hurt her! And worst, HURTING HER FROM THE BACK! Don't you know! She lost her memories because you guys! Chasing her while making her lost even her memories?" shouted Touma as he couldn't control his anger.

"... Yet, why is this only action you're talking ... with your power! You can save anyone... WHY!"

Kanzaki started feeling complicated after heard Touma then she started speaking...

"It's not ... I'm her colleagues and She is an important friend of mine ..."

Little by little, she started explaining many things ... "I didn't intend to hurt her, especially slash her from back!"

"I ... I didn't ... know that her 'Walking Church' had been destroyed" She said with a sad expression. Touma remember the robe that he 'touched' with his right hand and he felt regret.

Megatron realized something and asked "... Wait! Why she think you guys as evil magicians if you guys are her friends …"

Kanzaki looked at him "Because we erased her memories ... She didn't know who are we ... And she forced to make her own judgment ... That is logical to think magicians after 103,000 grimoires are from Magic Cabal"

Touma stood up and asked "Now you say it ... Index have perfect memories ... You erased her memories ... Is that the reason you tried to get her"

It seems simple. But if someone thinks it carefully, someone with perfect memorization ability shouldn't be able to forget something easily. Megatron asked Kanzaki, "So, that is your real purpose to get Index?"

Kanzaki looked at them two. "Y-Yeah! Each end of the year, we have to erase her memories."

Touma and Megatron shocked at what they heard, Mikoto started asking her for more information "W-Wait, erasing...memories? You guys do it? Why?"

"If we not ... she will die"

A single explanation from Kanzaki is like thunder in day ... Megatron and Touma immediately frozen there. Kanzaki continued her explanation.

"The higher-ups said Index's brain is used store 85% of the forbidden text and 15% relegated to her own memories, if she cannot erased 15% of her memories by the end of each year, the higher-ups said that she will...die." Kanzaki explained the two about Index.

"She...will...die?" Touma asked as he gulped all his words after found the shocking truth.

"I-Impossible! That totally impossible!" Megatron shouted at her.

Kanzaki gave her silent statement. Touma gritted his teeth and said, "S-So, is this memory wipe is the only way to save her? Is there any other method to save her?"

Kanzaki didn't replied to his answer.

"When?"

"3 more days."

Touma looked at her, he shouted at her ... "I know deep down there, you're still thinking another way to save her right? After all, INDEX IS YOUR FRIEND!"

Touma shouted at her. Kanzaki let out a sigh "Talking won't solve give her to us."

"No!"

"Why?"

"Index already our friend! We've always been her friend, and we always will be!"

Touma continued to talking "I always realized something weird behind your actions... Why you guys don't clear this misunderstanding! Why you leave ..."

Kanzaki immediately shouts "Shut up you amateur!"

Touma stopped and Kanzaki still shouted "You don't know what we went through all this time by taking her memories ... How Stiyl feel after looked at both of you ... How he must dishonor himself!"

Kanzaki began her attacks to Touma once again, giving Touma no chance to stand finally shouts her magic name,

"Salvare000" And Touma kept attacked until he battered heavily by Kanzaki.

Megatron joined the fight and wiped Kanzaki's steel wires from the arena with his beam. Kanzaki have no other choice than moved from where she stands or she would be wounded by Meagtron beam. They started fighting with Megatron kept continuing the attack and dodge Kanzaki's attacks. Kanzaki continued her explanation as she dodged the attack from Mikoto.

"Don't you guys see? We couldn't handle it anymore ... we couldn't bear to see her smile anymore!" shouted Kanzaki with sad tone to already battered Touma and Megatron. Kanzaki looked the lying Touma, but she's froze as Touma began to stand up even after receiving multiple hits that ordinary humans will die from it.

"THAT'S WRONG!" Touma shouted. His will managed to freeze Kanzaki

"I'LL MAKE YOU REALIZES YOUR OWN FOOLISHNESS FOR WHAT YOU HAVE DONE TO INDEX! THAT BULLSHIT LOGIC OF YOURS! I WILL DESTROY IT NOW!" He charged at the surprised Kanzaki. Kanzaki prepared another attack, but it was too late. She realized Megatron has done something to the steel wires. Touma punched her face very hard, she flown backwards and didn't move after that.

Kanzaki stood up again, it seems her wound after receive that punch didn't deep at all ... as she not wounded at all, but she looked back at Touma ... She won't hurt him anymore. Touma talked after he stand up. One can feel the emotion in each words Touma said. Like there isn't right and wrong, only a simple view. A way to make everyone understand the deep meaning behind his words.

"You didn't think her sake at all! Don't blame your own GUTLESSNESS on Index! If you scared to see her lose her memories ... Make even better and more blessed ones the next year! Let her conquer her fear of losing her memories this year! No one needs to run away anymore!"

"Are you protecting people because you have power ... It isn't! You acquire power because you want to protect something! That's all! Why you acquire power? Who want you protect with those hands? Then what are you doing here?"

The illusion that Kanzaki believe started cracking after hear it

"With that much power, with such a versatile power, WHY... WHY YOU GUYS ... ARE SO INCOMPETENT!" Touma caught his breath before he fall down on the pavemen.

"Touma!" Megatron said as he run to Touma. Stiyl came to see Kanzaki and saw that Touma has down.

"If you guys still wanted to fight, I will be your opponent!" Megatron said as he see Stiyl walk to them.

"You are very stubborn kid "Stiyl said and created his flame monsters.

"Don't you dare take another step" A voice said and all of them see Optimus walk toward them.

"How you can get pass those rune?" Stiyl ask.

"Why a Magician from Anglican Church and one of the Saint is here" Optimus said.

"Who are you?" Kanzaki ask.

"Optimus Prime" Optimus said Kanzaki and Stiyl eyes wide.

"Paladin111- I will fights for everyone freedom" Optimus said as he creates a sword in his hand.

Instead of continuing the battle, they escape after Kanzaki told Styl something and the Rune effect disabled.

A voice came to Megatron and Optimus ear, "Touma! Megatron!" It was Index.

"Index! Where have you been?!" Megatron asked her.

Index didn't reply her question. Megatron wanted to ask more; but after saw Touma in an injured state, he has to stop questioning her and focused on bringing Touma back to Komoe-sensei's house. Optimus go with them.

At Komoe-Sensei's house

"Kyaa~! What happened to Kamijou-Chan!" Komoe surprised after seeing the battered and bruised Touma.

"We got into a fight and this guy just goes hero and hurt himself in the process." Megatron explained after putting Touma on a bed prepared by Komoe. After that, he looks at Komoe and said, "Komoe-sensei, I have to return to my dorm but I'll visit him tomorrow morning." and Komoe nodded.

He looks at Index and said, "Index, please take care of him before I returned tomorrow okay."

Index also nodded and Megatron immediately went out from Komoe's apartment and see Optimus stand near there.

"You and me need to talk Optimus" Megatron said as his right hand glow.

"Yes" Optimus said.

 **The end of Level Upper Arc I hope you guy love the fight scene I write. Yeah the seeker borther has apper ang save the day.**

 **What do you guy think about they power is you has any Idea for the other please tell me.  
**

 **I plan to Index arc in this chap but I think is will make too long so I split this chap in two part this is end the first part.**

 **Well after this arc we will go into Deep Blood Arc and Poltergeist Arc. You will see Shockwave apper in this arc.**

 **I has plan this story to Acqua of the Back Arc and I plan to let** **Acqua fight one on one with Grimlock :) Hope I can write that fight scene.  
**

 **Thank Krasher for give me the ide for Optimus magic name  
**

 **Read and Review**


	5. Chapter 5

**I dont own anything about to aru majutsu index and Transformers**

Because he was thirsty and because the heat is killing him, Touma woke up.

"Touma?"

When he realized that he was in Komoe-sensei's apartment, and that he had slept in a bed, he sees Index , Megatron and Optimus are looking at him. But, the one that surprised him was the sunlight shining through the window. He remembered correctly, he lost consciousness in front of the enemy and was defeated.

He didn't know what happened afterward, but the fact that he still alive and in Komoe's apartment. Touma didn't satisfy with the outcome at all. To be honest, he wasn't very happy with the fact that he is alive. He didn't see Komoe-sensei anywhere. It looked like she went to go somewhere. He decided to ask Megatron about the current situation, and he just silent and look at Optimus. Optimus answer his question and to Touma surprise

"So you are a magician" Touma said

"Yes I am" Optimus said .

Touma don't believe is he friend is a magician and most of that he is a hyper a magician can use Esper power.

"I'm sorry for hire you about that" Optimus said.

"Is okay thank for save us"

On the table next to Index, there was a bowl of rice porridge. Index, who asked for food upon their first meeting on the veranda, probably didn't know how to cook. It was most likely Komoe-sensei who made it.

"I feels like I'm a sick person," Touma moved his body. "Ouch… what's this? The sun's already up. Has it already been one night? What time is it?"

"Not one night" Megatron answered seriously while looking him. Touma raised his eyebrows and realized Megatron expression; it showed sadness and regret

"Three days"

"Three days... WHAT! Three days! Why was I asleep for that long!" shouts Touma to everyone there.

"I don't know!" Index suddenly yelled. Her sudden burst of anger made Touma hold his breath and he looked at Index.

"I didn't know. I didn't know. I didn't know! I really didn't know anything! While I was thinking about that flame magician in front of your house, I never thought that you would be fighting against other magicians!" Those sharp words weren't directed at Touma or Megatron. That tone could only mean that she was blaming herself. Touma felt more pressured under these words and couldn't say anything.

"Megatron and Optimus explained everything, why you collapsed right in the middle of the road. It was also them, who carried your beaten body back to the apartment. At that time, I was the only one who does nothing. I didn't even know you were on the verge of dying."

Index stops speaking. In order to think of the best thing to say, she takes a few breathes. "…I couldn't save you"

Index's small eyebrows tremble. While biting on her lower lip, she stops her movements. But Index doesn't show her tears. She is determined to not cry. It was not Touma's place to try and comfort her. He directs his attention elsewhere.

Three days.

If they wanted to charge in and attack, they would have already done so. Actually, they should have 'recovered' Index back when he was unconscious.

'Then why' Touma doesn't know what they are trying to do at all. He gets the feeling that there is a deeper meaning in the words 'three days.' He finally remembers. The time limit!

Optimus looked at bandages that almost warp Touma's entire body, showing how much wounds him received., he explained that Index tried to use the recovery magic to Touma by asking Komoe's help. But it useless ... Touma immediately looked at his right hand. Imagine Breaker... No matter what supernatural power it is, this thing will negate the effects, whether good or bad. Touma looked at Index; she seem worried him a lot.

Touma decided to ask something to Index "Espers who have taken the curriculum can't use magic right? What a hassle."

"…Yeah. They can't use it because Espers and normal people run on different circuits." Index says uneasily.

She look at Optimus "except him" she mummer

"I wanted to try using bandages… Science is inconvenient. I guess Magic is the best after all."

"Well, that could be true. -But it will be fine without magic anyways."

"…What" Index's words were sharp. "You still don't believe in magic after all this, do you? You're as stubborn as someone with unrequited love!"

"That's not what I meant." Touma lies down his head on the pillow and turns sideways.

"If possible, I just don't want to see the look on your face when you talk about magic."

Megatron seemed able to understand what Touma meant. They remembered Index's face when she was explaining the rune magician's magic in front of the dormitory. She was as cold as the moon, and her eyes were as quiet as the ticking of a clock. Her voiced was as polite as a tour guides. Her words lacked human quality, just like an ATM machine. The existence of the grimoire library known as Index. That is who the individual in front of them is. Even now they can't believe it. Rather, they didn't want to believe it.

"What are you guys talking about?" asked Index

Touma looked at her "What…? So you don't remember? You were explaining Stiyl's rune look a doll…"

"…Umm -I see. I… awakened again"

"Awakened? Again?" Megatron seemed not understand what happening.

It was like Index was admitting that the doll-like state she was in was actually her. They didn't want to hear this, "Yeah. But would I like it if you didn't make any jokes about my awakening."

What? – was something they couldn't ask. In fact, before they could ask, Index spoke, "The voice I have when I'm unconscious is similar to sleep-talking, so it's embarrassing. "Besides," Index moves her lips "It feels like I'm gradually turning into a cold machine. It scares me."

Index smiles. Even when she is this down, she will never let someone else worry about her. It was an expression that a machine could never do. A pure smile that only a human can make.

"…Sorry" Megatron and Touma apologized on reflex.

"It's okay " They can't tell if things are good or bad, but all Index does is smile. "Want something to eat? There's rice porridge, fruit and sweets. A patient's full course meal."

It seemed Index worried about Touma and decided to nurse him, Touma's bad luck can't leave him easily just when Index tried to feed him , the rice porridge slips from her hand and fly at Touma's direction. Everyone there can't do anything to stop the next thing. And we can tell what happened next, rice porridge turns Touma's field of vision completely white.

"Fukou Da !" Touma said, Optimus and Megatron laught

* * *

Touma's pajamas and the bed are covered in rice porridge. With teary eyes, he continues his fight against the mushy boiled rice until Index hears a knock on the door. But Touma stopped Index immediately.

"You guy! Please take care Index for a while" says Touma as he walked to the door.

The door opens with a click. Touma's turns to take a look. They were the two magicians that he had gotten quite familiar with recently. They looked at Index who is sitting down. This makes Touma feel a little relieved. Touma suspiciously raises his eyebrows. They should be here for Index's recovery but - if they wanted to do that, they could have done so three days ago when he was unconscious. No matter what date the memory erasure takes place on, there is no reason to let Index run loose. Until the time comes, they could have just confined her somewhere.

'Why would they come at a time like this?'

Touma's muscles naturally become stiff when he recalls the power these two magicians' flames and sword. But Touma had already lost any reason to continue fighting with Stiyl and Kanzaki. They are not 'fighters from an evil Magic Cabal' but are 'friends from the same church coming to secure her.' Though Touma worried about Index, all he can do is cooperate with them and send her back to the church.

But that's only Touma's biased reasoning. If they are magicians, there is no need to ask for Touma's cooperation. To put it simple, there would be no problem if they beheaded him and take Index back home by force. With his stiff body, Touma looks at Stiyl's face. He looks like he's enjoying himself.

"Hmph. Looks like you can't even run away with that body of yours."

After hearing that, Touma learns what their real intention is. If Index is alone, she can escape these magicians. She has been running away from these guys for almost a year. Even if she was chased down hard, she could just hide somewhere and slip out when she needs to… if she is alone. She was able to conceal her whereabouts from the church with only a few days left till the time limit. She might have been able to actually lose these people. If they tried to conceal her, she could escape. She could also run away during the ritual.

But if she has to look after an injured Touma, that's a different story. That's why the magicians didn't kill him and let him return to Index. They knew that she would never give up on Touma. That's how they plan to shackle her down. In order to more efficiently and safely secure Index, they became evil. Touma cursed himself, he now the one who become shackle to Index.

"Go away, magicians"

For Touma's sake, Index stands her ground and blocks the magicians' way. Index stands there with her hands spread out wide; like a cross bearing people's sins. This is exactly the situation these magicians have been hoping for. To protect Touma, Index is no longer running away.

The bodies of Stiyl and Kanzaki slightly wavered. Even though it was just what they had predicted, they still felt bad about it. Touma tried to think of what kind of expression Index is showing. Because her back is fully turned towards him, he couldn't see her face. But, to be able to freeze those magicians on the spot there is quite something.

Touma tried to think of what kind of feelings are going through them. They killed people in order to protect this girl; and now that very girl is glaring at them with such eyes.

"…Ah. Stop Index. These guys aren't our enemies…"

"Go away!"

Index isn't listening and still continued, "Please. I beg you… I'll go anywhere with you, I'll do anything for you, anything is fine. I beg you. I seriously beg you…"

Her accumulating hatred mixed with the teary voice of a girl, "I beg you. Please don't hurt Touma or Megatron."

Touma wonders just how much those words hurt these magicians, who were her only 'friends.' For a moment, just a moment, the two magicians show extremely pained expressions. Like they had given up all hope. Their eyes suddenly turn icy. Their icy gazes were not directed at Index. In order to lighten her pain in her last moments, they chose to never meet her.

It was because she was precious to them; they threw away their status as friends, and chose to be the enemy. That was their unbreakable belief. Because they did not have the courage to tell her the truth, they had no choice but to endure this worst case scenario.

"There's twelve hours and thirty-eight minutes till the time limit ... in another word, this midnight" Still said in a tone befitting of a magician. Index don't understand what still meant, but Touma, Megatron and Optimus did

"Until then, I wanted to see how good our 'shackles' worked and if she would escape or not. I guess it worked better than I expected. If you don't want anything to happen to that toy, I suggest you forget about escaping. Got it?"

He is acting. It's because he really considered her as a precious friend and wanted her to be safe. Stiyl's words were harsh, but it showed how much resolution his heart has, to be able to put up a perfect act. Even though he wanted to spread his arms out wide and become Index's shield, he continued to act. Touma couldn't think of how much mental strength it would take to do this. Index didn't answer. Without saying another word, the two magicians leave the room.

"Everything's alright?" Index finally lowers her arms and turns back to look at Touma, Optimus and Megatron. Touma closes his eyes without thinking. He couldn't bear to look at Index who is breaking down with tears of relief.

"If I make a deal with them" Touma heard her voice within the darkness,

"Your daily life won't be damaged anymore. It definitely won't be trampled on anymore. It's ok."

"...so it's...all" says Index for last time before she fainted.

Optimus immediately protected her and laid her to the futon. Touma couldn't give an answer. He could only keep his eyes closed, and gather his thoughts within the darkness. He just shows a warm smile to Index, who is sleeping now

'There's no way I can abandon this girl, right?'

Touma stood up and started chasing the magicians while leaving Index in his friend care.

"What are you going to do" Megatron asked him this single question. Touma only replied with a warm smile

* * *

"Wait!"

Stiyl Magnus and Kanzaki Kaori, who just left the apartment, looked back. They could see Kamijou Touma running to their direction.

"What is it? I thought we already finished our conversation" said Stiyl as he looked at him with annoyed face.

"I come to negotiate"

Stiyl and Kanzaki looked at each other, Stiyl looked at him "You finally give Index to us ..."

"No!" A single word from Touma confused them.

Kanzaki looked back and said "… Then ... listen once again, the limit is tonight at midnight. We are preparing our preparation."

"Why are you telling me this?" asked Touma as he didn't understand what's Kanzaki meant.

"Don't you need some time for the farewells? This is neither a conversation nor a negotiation. It is an order. Bid her the final farewell before we come and leave that place."

"You are magicians, right? Will magic really not solve anything? Won't Index able to find the situation using her 103,000 grimores?" asked Touma

"…What does she look like in your eyes?"

"Just a girl"

Rather than surprised, Kanzaki looks rather bored and says, "Do you think that just any girl could continue running away from our pursuit for a year?"

Touma only gave her silent statement

"She ran away from Stiyl's flames along with my Nanasen and Yuisen, just by using her hands and feet. She escaped from magicians without any supernatural power like yours or magic like mine." Kanzaki smiled while making fun of herself.

"By just making two enemies, things have come to this. If I were to be enemies with Necessarius, I wouldn't even last a month."

That's right. Touma finally realizes the true nature of the girl named Index. Even though he wields the Imagine Breaker, which can even turn god's miracles into nothing, he couldn't run away from these people for four days. She, however…

"She is unquestionably a genius." Kanzaki declares, "If she used her knowledge the wrong way, she would be a disaster. It is obvious why the church didn't try to use her. They were scared. Anyone would be."

"That's why she mustn't learn anything about this, the memories deletion" as Kanzaki finished her statement.

Touma asked "Then, your own magic can't solve everything?"

"There is a possibility that magician outside Necessarius would stop this, the Church won't take this risk. More importantly, the act of memorizing grimoires itself signifies the contamination of the brain"

Touma after learned this surprised and looked at them "You guys knowingly let Index ..."

Kanzaki immediately interrupted him "we were only informed afterwards."

The next thing that Touma could feel only regret from them, while Kanzaki kept continuing her speech "Magic ... won't solve anything ..."

Touma finally closed his eyes as he can negotiate with them now after learning several things from them. As he tried to give them hope, he looked at them with determined face, showing that he will resolve this matter

"What about ... us?"

Stiyl and Kanzaki immediately surprised and looked at Touma "Us?"

"The science side. We have many methods of scientifically removing people's memories. We could have a solution, you don't have that could remove the 103,000 grimories from her brain."

Touma swung his hand to the environment around them, like showing them this city "This is Academy City! If what magic can't do, science can do. Also vice-verse. It's too early give up all hope! Are you still give up trying or challenging things and put someone's life in the risk?"

But Kanzaki and Stiyl not responded it, it like they didn't believe him.

'Right! In the end, there is no place for truce.'

"Fine! I will crush you arch-rival! I will definitely save her! Just see!" shouted Touma as he returned to Komoe's apartment.

"See you midnight, then. Show us a sensational struggle to the end." replied Kanzaki as she and Stiyl left him.

* * *

When he came back, he saw Index who is sleeping with a smile. He with Megatron and Optimus started looking for a way to save her, using every knowledge they have, every book at Komoe-Sensei's apartment, calling institution and another way. The time kept going and when they realized it, it's already late night. Two magicians, with the backs to the moon, came in through the door which was broken down, without even taking off their shoes.

Stiyl and Kanzaki appeared from the doorway. Of course, Index is no longer blocking their way; neither is she screaming for them to go away. This is because Index suffered a high fever: sweat pours from all over her body and it looks as if she could stop breathing at any time.

It seems the light sound of snow itself would fracture her skull, causing a severe headache. Among the Esper's and the magicians, there were no words to be spoken. Stiyl, who came in without even taking off his shoes, reached out with a hand and shoved Touma off to the side.

Even though the force wasn't great, Touma was unable to support his balance, as if his entire body was suddenly fatigued and collapsed on the old tatami floor.

Stiyl barely gave him a glance. He knelt on the ground, next to the paralyzed Index. As he squat down, he mumbled something to himself. His shoulders were trembling.

Megatron clean his hand in to fist. But he now he can't do anything. Optimus close his eyes but Touma could see he is anger and saddens

Touma had also said to Kanzaki that, if it really were for the sake of Index, there should be no regrets for erasing her memory. No matter how many times her memory is erased, as long as they can make even happier memories next time and promise a better future, she wouldn't be afraid of losing her memories and might even look forward to what "next year" will bring.

However, shouldn't this method be left as a last resort?

Touma subconsciously made a fist with his right hand, almost crushing his fingernails.

'Is this really good? To give up everything just like this? Academy City boasts innumerable neuro-scientists dealing with the mind and human memory, certainly it was possible that there exists some way for Index to keep her memory yet live a happy life.'

Or is this the time to give up? Using these obscure magic methods to take away a person's most precious recollections, is this really the correct way? Using the most primitive, the most brutal method that ever existed in this world…is this really right? Somehow he can feel a sound from his heart, it says

'No, don't try to lie to yourself. These useless theories…they're not what matters. What matters, are you, Touma.'

"You guys don't want to use this method either, right? You guys still pray in your heart, that there is some other method, right? If so, give me a little more time; I promise I will find a way in which everyone can laugh and be happy! Thus…!"

Touma still struggled through the end, even though Megatron seemed unable to do anything anymore. Being one of Level 5 in Academy City, but he unable to do anything about this matter ... he felt that he was useless. Even Optimus he is a Hyper. Know about both magic and science but he can't use is save Index

Stiyl Magnus, who still looked at Touma, said absolutely nothing. Touma didn't know himself why he cared this much. His life with Index hadn't even been for a week. In the past sixteen years of his life, Touma had absolutely no idea who Index was and yet still lived perfectly well.

As such, even if she were to vanish, Touma should still, in theory, be able to live a normal life. However, this was something that he simply cannot do. Not knowing the reason…in fact, a reason was not even needed. He only knew that there will be pain. Her voice, her smile, her every action…will never appear again. This week's memories will be erased not unlike pressing the "Reset" button of a machine. It will all become a mirage. Once he thought of this possibility, the tenderest part of his heart silently began to throb.

A silence filled the room. Even though people are obviously present, nobody dares break the silence. The only sound is the subtle sound of breathing, creating a bizarre sort of "silence". Touma lifted his head. His trembling face gazed at the magician's face.

"Is that all you have to say? You useless little pretender of a benevolent man."

Just this phrase. Flame magician Stiyl Magnus uttered just this phrase. He was completely unable to comprehend anything Touma was saying. Every one of Touma's words which went in his ear was analyzed and scrutinized. He understood everything lucidly. However, Stiyl Magnus was completely unmoved his words.

"Quit talking such nonsense!" Stiyl declared this phrase, shocking Touma to the point where he didn't even know what his face looked like.

"Look…" Stiyl said to Touma without even uttering a sigh. As he said this, he pointed his finger; when Touma glanced at where he was pointing, he saw Index tightly gripping her head, pulling down hard.

"LOOK!"

Directly in front of his eyes, lies the Index. Index, who may stop breathing at any given moment.

"Those words that you just said, can you say them while facing this child?" Stiyl said in a shaking voice. "Facing this person who may die at any second, facing this person who is in so much pain that she in unable to open her eyes! You can tell her that you want to try a method which MAY work, while she sits around and waits?"

Index's hands ceaselessly trembles. It's unknown whether this action was done consciously, or was produced reflexively; Index however perseveres in moving her hands, heavy as lead, reaching up towards to Touma. It's as if she were trying to protect the man who was captured by magicians. She did not care about her obviously tortured body.

"If you can still say those words, you are obviously inhuman! Look at her! You still want to inject some obscure, untested drugs into her body? Let some mysterious doctors play around with her body? Shove drugs into her mouth? That's not something a human being should do!" Stiyl's roar penetrated Touma's inner ears, straight into his brain. "Give me an answer! Esper! Are you still human? Or the shell of a human, a monster taking the shape of one?"

Touma did not answer. Stiyl continued, adding insult to injury like a sword piercing the heart of a dead carcass. From his pocket, he produced a necklace adorned with a small cross, "…this little thing is essential to magicians specializing in brainwashing."

Stiyl held up the necklace, swinging the cross in front of Touma's eyes.

"You can probably tell that this is a 'Magical' tool. As long as your right hand touches it, it will be negated just like my Innocentius."

Like using a 5 yen coin to hypnotize someone, the cross swayedback and forth in front of Touma's eyes. "That is, do you have the courage to do so, Esper?"

Touma's entire body froze. He was only able to stare at Stiyl's face.

"Looking at her painful figure, do you have the courage to take this 'Magic' away in front of her very eyes? If you really believe in your own strength, then just reach out and touch it, you wannabe of a hero!"

Touma looked forward. Forward, towards the swaying cross. The cross is powerful enough to completely erase her memories. If what Stiyl said was true, as long as this thing was destroyed, Index wouldn't need to have her memories get erased. This by itself was not hard: he needs simply reach out his hand, and tap it lightly with his fingers. It was that simple. Touma tightly clenched his right hand, which couldn't stop shaking.

But, he couldn't do it.

Magic was the only way that can save Index…thus far. Looking at her suffering, a mere girl who endures her pain, who can take this "Magic" away from her?

"With the current preparations, the shortest time is…15 minutes after midnight. We'll use the power of the constellation to erase her memories." Said Stiyl in a bored tone while looking at Touma. Fifteen minutes after midnight…there's less than ten minutes remaining.

He very much wanted to shout "Stop!". He very much wanted to shout 'Give me just a bit more time!'

However, if he did that, the one who will be hurt was not Touma. Whatever Touma did, Index would shoulder the retribution.

He only remembered her words. He recognized that he had absolutely no way whatsoever of saving Index. Touma couldn't cry. He couldn't roar out. He could only look towards the ceiling, gritting his teeth hard…tears he was unable to hold back trickled out.

"…Magician…I ask of you…" Touma leaned against the bookshelf, looking towards the sky, and said with a blank expression on his face. "At this final moment…What should I say to her…How should I apologize to her?"

"There's no time for you to do such pointless things."

Touma only replied with a blank expression on his face. To the Touma, who seemed as if he were in despair for eternity, Stiyl simply continued adding insult to injury.

"YOU! Why don't you give up like them and disappeared from this place yet, you monster!" The magician shouts Touma.

"Your right hand can even OBLITERATE my Innocentius… although I still do not understand how you could've possibly done that… but I do not dare use this magical tool in the vicinity of your right hand". Touma once again had a blank look on his face, and replied with an "oh" sound. Just like that, his entire body turned into a zombie, and he lightly began to laugh.

"…When her back was pierced, it was the exact same situation…why am I never able to do anything…"

Stiyl did not reply. He only looked at Touma with eyes which said "And why would I care?"

"My right hand…evidently able to negate even the miracles of god…" Touma said with a strained voice on the verge of collapsing. "Why is it…cannot save…a mere girl who is suffering…"

Touma laughed. He did not curse his fate, nor did he push the blame to misfortune. He simply recognized his own worthless incompetence. Kanzaki looked as if she lost her patience, and said to Touma, "The ritual must be performed precisely fifteen minutes after midnight, which leaves you with ten minutes…"

Stiyl glared at Kanzaki, his face the expression of someone who has just seen something he could not believe. However, Kanzaki merely looked at Stiyl and gave a gentle chuckle. "The first time we decided to erase her memories…didn't we spend the entire night sitting by her side and crying, Stiyl?"

"…!"

For just a moment, Stiyl was rendered speechless. He warned "But…but…who knows what tricks these idiots here might try! If we were to leave them alone with this child, mightn't they do something crazy?"

"If they had planned on doing that, the boy would've had touched that cross you showed him. It was specifically BECAUSE you believed that he had some 'humanity' left in him, that you actually tested him with the cross… and the real one at that. Not the replica… isn't that right?"

"But…"

"Besides, before the time comes, the ritual can't be held anyways. If we let him keep these hidden regrets within his heart, there's a chance that they might disturb us while we are executing the ritual. That's just even more dangerous, Stiyl." Stiyl tightly gritted his teeth. The teeth made a grinding sound; with the attitude of a wild beast biting down hard on Touma's throat, he shouts to them,

"You three have exactly ten minutes. Ten minutes, did you hear me…"

With that, he turned away and walked towards the apartment entrance. Without a sound, Kanzaki followed behind Stiyl. Her eyes showed a cynical and bitter smile. With a resounding "Bam!", the door was closed shut. Inside the room, all that remained were Touma and Index. This was ten minutes which was exchanged with a life on the line.

Index's life.

However, Touma did not know what he should do. "Ah, that's right…telephone…call…" two only looked at Index once again, while Touma started pressing random number.

Index was paralyzed on the ground. Her mouth let out a sound, causing a shudder to run across his shoulders. Her two eyes barely open. Her expression was one that conveyed she was more worried about why she was wrapped on a blanket, when this was Touma's bed. That is, completely not caring about herself.

All of them bit their teeth hard. The lone act of facing this little girl was harder than facing that magician. However, they must never run away.

"Tou…ma…? Me…ga…tron?Op…ti…mus?" Touma, Megatron, and Optimus moved next to the blanket. Index, on seeing they expressions, showed signs of relief on her sweaty and puffy face. It was a sign of relief expressed from the hard; therefore, she breathed it out.

Touma started apologizing "….I'm sorry…"

Touma stood by the bed, next to the blanket and stared into Index's eyes while apologizing.

"…? Touma….the magical symbols…that are on the…walls of the room…"

Index, who had just recovered, did not know that these magical symbols were drawn by those two magicians. She looked at these symbols on the walled, and cocked her head to think about it. For just one moment, Touma bit down hard on his teeth. But the very next moment, he exhibited absolutely no emotions, returning to his original expression.

"…..this magic is meant to help you recover! It's your entire fault for getting such a bad headache!"

"Magic….? Who made this…?" Saying this, Index finally felt a suspicious possibility.

"!" Forcibly moving her obviously immobilized body, Index wanted to jump up. Seeing her pained expression, Touma grabbed her by the shoulders and forced her back into the bed.

"Touma! Megatron! Optimus The magicians came again right? YOU GUYS MUST RUN!"

Index's facial expression showed that she was shocked beyond belief. She was very certain of how dangerous these magicians were, so she worried for them from the bottom of her heart.

"…..that's enough, Index…" says Touma while thinking (/Kamijou! It's over…everything…it's all over.

Index's lips whispered Both of their name, she lost all body strength. Touma did not know himself, he did not know what type of expression was on his face. Megatron gave her a forced smile.

"…Sorry…" Touma said. "I will change to become stronger. I will definitely not lose against them. Wait until I become stronger, I will knock down every one of those people who oppose you."

Crying today would be a despicable behavior. To want sympathy would be even more of a treacherous deed.

"…Just you wait, next time I will definitely save you gracefully!" If Touma were to look in Index's eyes, what expressions would they hold? These words, when they penetrate Index's ears, what type of reaction would they cause?

"Okay, I'll wait for you." If one did not know the entire story, these words would sound as if Touma were giving up to the enemy, as if he betrayed Index to save his own life. Yet, she laughed.

It was a painless smile, a complete smile, a smile which could vanish at any given moment. Yet, she laughed. Touma was completely unable to comprehend.

How could she possibly trust other people? Touma really could not understand. Yet, Touma already felt as if this were inevitable.

Touma told her, "Wait until your head stops hurting, then I will definitely knock down those bastards and liberate you."

Touma told her, "Wait until my summer classes finished and we'll go to the beach and play together."

Touma asked her, "When summer ends, would you like to transfer into our school?"

Index replied, "I want to create more memories between us." Touma promised her, "We definitely will create many more memories."

Optimus only smiles while hearing those two lies. They kept carrying out their own lies. What was right and what was wrong did not matter today. A calm and emotionless justice, although just yet unable to save a little girl, would be utterly useless today.

With a thud, Index's hand lost the strength to hold itself up, instead collapsing down on the blanket. Index, once again losing consciousness, looked like a corpse. "However…" Looking at the feverish Index, Touma slowly bit his mouth. "This sort of conclusion…is way too depressing…"

He bit down so hard, the taste of blood seeped out.

"This probably the best solution" replied Megatron with forced smile. "We couldn't even protect her memories anymore. 85% use for her head and 15% for her memories. We can't keep it, eh."

'Wait a minute…' The originally depressed Touma suddenly felt that something was wrong.

85%?

Very slowly. Touma thought slowly while looking at Index's flushed face. Indeed, Kanzaki had said 85%. 85% of Index's brain capacity is completely used to store the 103,000 grimiories. Thus, her brain's capacity is greatly lessened, so that only 15% of her brain is available to store a year's worth of memories. If this limit of 1 year was breached, her head would literally explode.

But…wait! 15% of her brain's capacity was only able to store a year's worth of memories? Although Touma did not clearly understand the concept of "Absolute Memory", going by this rate, Index shouldn't still be alive. Furthermore, other people like Index who have the "Absolute Memory" ability don't have Index's power to reset their memories with magic. If 15% of brain capacity were only able to store a year's worth of memories…

"…then wouldn't those people live to be around six or seven…? If that really were the case, shouldn't this terrible ability be more infamous?" asked Touma to himself, Megatron looked at him and realized something like what Touma thinking.

"Wait… how did Kanzaki even come up with numbers like 85% and 15%? Just who told her this information? The ultimate question is… This number, 85%...is it really accurate?" asked Megatron.

" What if the magicians outside the room have absolutely no idea how the brain works? They get this information after being told by the higher-ups in the church…then, they did not verify any of this information themselves, and just swallowed whatever they told them?" Said Optimus found out the dark truth of Index's brain.

Megatron suddenly realized strange things to and started looking for information from his stubborn Shockwave while Optimus call Ratchet for some answer. Regardless of what really happened, Touma had a very bad feeling about everything. He rushed over to the little black telephone box in the corner of the room. He was unsure where Komoe-sensei would be at this hour. But her cellphone had been on when she was rummaging for the box of chocolates in her room.

As Touma called the phone, a mechanical ringing sound persisted, causing Touma to feel slightly worried. Kanzaki had said that the definition of "Absolute Memory" had always been misconstrued. What if these "misconceptions" were deliberate indoctrination on part of the church? Just what secrets were hidden in this mess?

A cracking sound later, someone picked up the phone.

"Sensei!" Touma practically screamed the name out. "Ara ara, this voice… It is Kamijou-Chan right? Don't randomly call your teacher's phone in the middle of the night!"

"…Sensei, your voice sounds…very…relaxed?" "Ah, sensei is currently in a huge public bath! Holding coffee milk in my hand, and testing out the new massage chair….ahhhhhh~!" Touma wanted to crush the telephone, but what was important now is that he knows more about Index's condition.

"Sensei! Calm down and listen to me! The situation is like this…"

Touma described everything about the "Absolute Memory" ability to Komoe-sensei. He questioned her, what was that ability? Does it really use 15% of the brain's capacity per year? And if that were so, and people died at the age of six or seven, is it an incurable disease?

"How can such ability even exist?" With that one phrase, Komoe-sensei completely refuted Touma's explanations.

"The ability to keep perfect memory would indeed retain all forms of junk memory—like the words on a supermarket commercial—but the brain would definitely not explode as a result. Those people would only take nearly an entire life's worth of memory with them to the grave, since the human brain is capable of storing about 140 years of memory."

Touma's heart skipped a beat. "B-but…what if a person remembered many things? For example, let's say they used their ability to remember the contents of an entire library…would their brain not explode?"

"Oi…it looks like you need to study harder on your neuroscience, or else you'll start failing," Komoe-sensei responded with a cheerful voice. "Sensei will tell you. A person's 'memory' is not stored in precisely one location. Memory is subdivided into many locations, such as that for language and knowledge for 'declarative memory', sports and physical training for 'procedural memory', and that for recollecting the past as 'memories of experiences'…the list goes on, there are lots of types~"

"Um…sensei…I'm not really understanding what you're saying…"

"Simply said," the student-loving Komoe-sensei quickly replied. "Each type of memory is sorted into a different 'container', just like how trash is organized into combustible and non-combustible. Thus, when a person bumps his head and gets amnesia, he doesn't return to a babbling infant who can't walk, right?"

"…that means…"

"That's right! No matter how many library books a person memorizes to increase his 'declarative memory', it won't impact his capacity for 'procedural memory' or 'memories of experiences'. From the perspective of neuroscience, it is something that will never happen~"

The telephone slid from his hand. The falling telephone hit the "End call" button on the telephone stand, effectively ending the call. But for now, Touma did not even have time to spare on such minor details.

"Hey Touma what wrong?" Megatron stares at him with curiosity.

"The church lied to Kanzaki and Stiyl. Index's ability to keep all memory should not be a problem in her life." explained Touma

"If this were so, then why…?"

Flustered, Touma began mumbling to himself. Why would they want to do this? Why would they force a perfectly healthy Index to reset her memory on a yearly basis to prevent her from dying? Furthermore, the tortured figure of Index in front of Touma's eyes did not look faked. If the reason was not that her brain is exploding from having too much memory, and then just what is possibly causing Index to suffer such unbearable pain?

"Hey Touma! Are you fine, why are you like that?" Optimus started shaking him with a worried face after seeing him mumbled to himself and sweating a lot.

"—Haaaah." Thinking up to here, Touma laughed out loud without restraint while Megatron and Optimus surprised at his reaction. That's right, the church just wanted to put a collar around Index's neck. The church only wanted her to need a memory reset every year to ensure that she is forever bound to the church. That way, Index, carrying all 103,000 grimoires, may never betray the church.

If so, then shouldn't her body need to rely on the magic of the church? If so, then shouldn't her body be able to survive without the magic of the church? Would the church really let her live as she wants? Index, carrying the forbidden 103,000 grimoires with her, can disappear without a trace at any given time; how can the church not think to put some sort of restraint on her?

"Hey guy, can you confirm what my Sensei said?" Touma asks Megatron and Optimus after he tell them about the conversation. Megatron and Optimus nodded as Shockwave and Ratchet also tell them a same thing.

Komoe-sensei said is true. The main point is, the church wanted to restrain Index in some way. Finally reaching this conclusion, the answer was elucidated. Index's brain, which had no problems to begin with, suffered some devious trickery on part of the church.

"—Haha!" It's like taking a bucket of water which could hold ten liters of water, and adding nine liters of cement. Of course, the bucket could only hold one liter now. The church controlled Index's brain, such that it could 'only save a year's worth of memories before exploding' All this was to prevent index from betraying them. At the same time, it allows them to easily control Index's magician friends—an evil tactic based on the manipulation of people's kindness.

"But, all of these things are unimportant." That's right! Everything was unimportant. What was important? Right now, what was important is one small thing: what exact was the "collar" around Index installed by the Church to inflict pain on her? If we say that Academy City was the flagship of the "science" side…then those magicians, what sort of evil flagship do they side with?" Megatron ask.

The answer was obvious: of course, it's "magic". And it must be the strongest of all "magic" has to offer. But even if were a miracle of god, it would be utterly negated by Touma's right hand. Touma's room was unadorned with a clock, so he quickly estimated the remaining time. Then, he turned to gaze at the bedroom door. Even if he and his friend were to tell the magicians about the "real truth", would they be willing to believe it? The answer, of course, is NO.

They are student, and have absolutely no expertise in neuroscience. Furthermore, the relationship between them and the magicians can be summarized as "enemies". There's no way that they would ever believe anything they said.

'Looking at her painful figure, do you have the courage to take this 'Magic' away in front of her very eyes? If you really believe in your own strength, then just reach out and touch it, you wannabe of a hero!'

Remembering the words Stiyl said, and letting himself feel completely useless due to those words, Touma began to chuckle. The world today is no longer the same. Touma laughed. "I don't want to be the hero…" He smiled as he unwrap the bandage around his right hand and revealed the Imagine Breaker. "I AM the hero."

Megatron and Optimus awed at Touma's 'idiotic' bravery and seemed to agree with him too.

"Yes! Touma you are Hero" Megatron said.

Touma started touching Index in several place, tried to look for "the collar" that hurt Index. But nothing happened, not even sound of breaking glasses that always happened when Touma negated any supernatural power.

"Nothing happened?"

"Hey! It be hidden inside her the magic spell is related to her memory, the place where it's sealed should be around her head, or somewhere nearby " Optimus said

Touma looked at Index. Her hands clutching her head in pain, her tightly closed eyes, her runny nose…he didn't stop to look at any of these things. Instead, he continued downwards, to where her harsh breathing came from…her cute mouth.

"No way!"

He stuck the thumb and index finger from his right hand between her lips, and opened her mouth. He looked deep in, to about where her throat was. Although there's no protection from the skull, this place is even closer to the brain. Furthermore, there's a very low chance of being seen by people, and an even lower chance of it being felt. Amidst the dark red color of the inside of the throat, Touma spotted a black symbol. It looked just like the symbols on those television shows about astrology.

"Is that what I think, it is?" Megatron asked as she too looks at the symbol inside Index's mouth while Optimus nodded and said, "Yeah, I think this is it!".

Touma shut his eyes, and decided to stick his hand inside her mouth. With his right hand inside her mouth, he felt something slimy on his hand, something which did not feel human. The saliva inside her mouth was hot, and stuck to Touma's fingers. Upon feeling these things, he hesitated for but a moment, before steeling himself to reach deep into her throat nevertheless.

He felt like vomiting, perhaps due to the repulsive thought of what he was doing. However, he heard a sound, and the index finger on his right hand felt a jolt like an electric current. At this time… Bang! Touma's right hand was flung backwards at a high velocity by some unknown force.

"Ugh…!" Countless drops of fresh blood rained down on the blanket and tatami with a ringing noise. It felt as if someone had shot his hand point blank, and Touma cannot help but take a look at his right hand. The wound he received from his battle with Kanzaki was reopened, and new blood now dripped down on the floor below, making a sound.

"Touma" shouts Optimus as he realized Touma's new wounds.

Behind his right hand, not far away… The Index that was originally lying down on the ground quietly opened both of her eyes, shining a bright red. But red was not the color of her eyes. In fact, it was a blood-red magical seal which appeared in place of her irides.

"Damn….!" Touma was paralyzed on his back, and was unable to stretch out his injured right hand…at that time; Index shot a terrifying ray of bright red light from her eyes, which exploded.

Optimus immediately protected them with his shield .

Stiyl and Kanzaki, who are outside just now, come in. They realized this and immediately entered the room, find a very surprising fact. "W-What the bloody hell happened?" asks Stiyl in his British accent as the cigarette at his mouth fall down to the floor.

Suddenly they heard robotic tone from Index's mouth.

"Warning! Chapter 3, Verse 2. Confirmed the penetration of seal 1 to 3. Attempting to regenerate… Failure. Auto-regeneration... Failure. In order to protect the 103,000 grimoires, the elimination of the intruder will be given priority."

Touma looked at the sight before him. Index moved around slowly and awkwardly. Her two eyes, emblazoned with the red seals, lifted up to glare at Touma.

"That sound not good" Megatron said.

Touma and Megatron looked at Stiyl and Kanzaki, who still surprised and Touma asks, "Ah! Right…I think I forgot to ask something," Touma tightly held his tired and hurt right hand and whispered to himself, "She isn't an ESPer, so why don't she have any magical energy?"

"—Attempting to reverse-engineer the magical attack used by the intruder to destroy the barrier with the aid of the 103,000 grimoires…failure. Unable to locate a match in the database. Initiating preparations to construct an attack used specifically for removing the intruder."

"—successfully prepared a counterattack against the intruder using the most efficient form of magic. Next, deploying 'Sanctuary of St. George for the purpose of removing the target."

Following a loud thundering sound, the two magic seals in Index's eyes enlarged. In front of Index, two circles of approximately 2 meters in diameter overlapped. As if they were anchored by Index's eyes, when Index swayed her head, the floating magic seals also moved with her.

Suddenly, the two magic seals which were projected from her eyes began to emit light, which resulted in an explosion. In the space in front of the center of her eyebrows, it was as if a strong ball lightning was created, with sparks flying out in all directions. However, it was not white sparks, but rather a ball of black lightning.

"Be careful! "Optimus shouted as they prepared for the next thing.

It looked like space itself was being torn apart, creating a ripping sound. Following a thundering clap sounding similar to a shattering glass wall, dark cracks appeared on all the walls of the room. The cracks looked like a turtle shell, and appeared to act as a defense against anyone who happened to be close to Index. The inside of the cracks exhibited some sort of rippling effect, making a sound while growing outward.

From inside the dark crack flowed out something which smelled like a wild beast. At that moment, Touma had a sudden feeling. It wasn't a theory, a logical conclusion, a sensible reasoning, or even an educated guess. It was pure instinct, his mind crying out at him. Although he did not know what was hidden behind the turtle-shell pattern, but he knew that if he even saw it for a second, as long as he even sees it, Kamijou Touma would be instantaneously annihilated without a trace.

As long as he can destroy that "thing" beyond the crack…Touma would be able to use his ability to save Index's life.

"Ahahahahaha!" Thus, he was actually trembling from joy. Fear? No such thing. He prepared himself for this, because his hand was capable of negating the miracles of god. His hand, which cannot fight off delinquent thugs, which cannot be used to improve his test scores, which cannot help him get a girlfriend, which he initially assumed was useless.

When Index was stabbed in the back because she did not want to implicate Touma with the magicians, when she would not be able to recover inside his apartment due his ability, and when he was beaten to a pulp by the woman with the sword and steel strings, Touma had always cursed his own inability to do anything while, hoping that one day he can use his ability so save this little girl. However, he did not think he'd ever actually take such a heroic role. Today, the task of ending his cruel story of his misfortune is hidden in his own right hand!

Suddenly, Index started shining and the floating magic seals between them shot something like a beam to Touma. But, Touma knew that is magic … so he lifts up his right hand and blocked the attack.

"Alright! Megatron! Can you help me?" Touma asks Megatron while holding the attack from Index.

"Help what?" Megatron replies as he can't hurt Index even though Index likes this. Touma took a glance at her and said, "I'm goanna rescue Index!"

After that, he looked at Stiyl and Kanzaki who are surprised to see Index could use Magic.

"It … can't … be! Why can she…use…magic?" Kanzaki asked herself as she stare at Index.

Stiyl turned to Touma and said angrily, "What have you done you piece of-"

But before he can end his words, Touma shouts to the two as he struggles to hold Index attack "What are you seeing is real!"

"Yeah! Your Church has made you believe their lie! So that they will make things easier for them! Can't you see that!" Megatron shouts at them

"She can use Magic! Not like you or her claimed that she cannot use Magic!" Optimus added more. Struggling against the powerful attack, Touma explained the situation to the two dumbfounded Magician while supporting his right hand with his left hand.

"The whole story that Index memory need to be erased every year was a piece of bullshit!" Touma shouted in anger. Suddenly … Stiyl and Kanzaki surprised and Touma tell them the real thing.

"Your Church is planning to use her brain! The Church's Magic is the whole reason for this whole thing dammit!" Touma shouted again as he tries to realize the Magician who have been cheated by their own.

"Erase that magic and there is no need to erase her memories anymore!" shouted Touma to them, every of his words filled with deep emotions.

"Think about it! Did you think … your church that forced Index to memories those 103,000 grimories … Would tell you guys the truth! If not, ask Index personally!"

The Index started speaking again in robotic tone as her attack unable to hurt Touma

"St. George's Sanctuary does not seem to be effective against the intruder. Switching to other spells and proceeding with the destruction of the intruder."

The beam attack that Touma blocked started getting larger and powerful. Megatron and Optimus tried to help him but they can't hurt Index at all, so they only support Touma from behind by putting they hands on his shoulder.

"Urghh!" The attack that Touma tries to hold is still not dissipating.

'Dammit! I don't think my right hand can hold more longer! This is the same with that bastards Innocentius!'

He shouted again to the two Magician that standing there, doing nothing.

"Hey, how long are you going to stand there and watch!" Touma asks. Stiyl annoyed and said back, "Shut up! What the bloody hell do you know!"

"She's waiting for us! Waiting for us all! She has waited for a time that we all can smile and laugh together again! No more fight between us! THAT'S WHAT SHE ALWAYS WANTED FOR ALL THIS TIME!" Touma shouts that make Stiyl silenced.

"If my right hand can reach and touch her, then I can save her!" He shouted as he watched Index attacked him.

"Magician! Things are now going to get serious!" Touma shouted again.

Touma began to feel the pain on his right hand 'This is not good!'

Suddenly a voice that he has been waiting for, "Fortis931"

Then, Stiyl threw many rune cards that filled entire room.

He put his right hand on Touma's shoulder and tried to help him, "Just this once! I will believe that word of your! Esper!"

Kanzaki finally moved "Salvare000!-(/The one that saved becomes the hand that saves/)"

After that, several metal wires appeared and the tatami floor that tears the floor apart, causing Index's beam attack forced upwards, destroying the roof of Komoe's house.

It kept flying to the sky … no … to the space and hit the satellite that happened to be above Academy City.

Many feathers come down on Komoe's house.

"What are these feathers?" asks Touma as he looked at the white feathers.

"These feathers … Don't tell me! This is … Dragon's Breath! Be careful! It's a kin to's dragon's attack according to the legend. If you ever make contact to one of those feathers, you will be doomed!" Optimus explained loudly. Suddenly, Index fixed her attack once more and the beam attack almost hit Touma.

"Innocentius!" shouts Stiyl and the fire monster appeared

"What! Innocentius!" Touma surprised and looked at the fire monster.

"It's not like I believe in that bullshit preach of yours..." He shouted

and paused before he continued, "But if you can save her, then I WILL DESTROY ANYTHING THAT TRIES TO GET IN YOUR WAY!" He said as he ordered Innocentius to block another attack.

"Go ESPers!" Stiyl shouted at Touma.

Touma looks at Optimus and said, "Can you protect me from those feathers as I go to Index?"

Optimus nodded and shout his magic name created a barrier cover Touma's head.

"Even with that those the attack still can past my barrier" Optimus said.

"Let me help that too" Megatron said as he blast those feathers

"Thank you" He shouted charges towards Index.

"Warning! Chapter 6, Verse 13. The presence of new enemy solider has been confirmed. Changing battle logic. Beginning to analyze battle plan according to the situation … Complete" Index began to spoke in her monotonous voice.

Touma began approaching her and his way protected by Optimus shield.

"Prioritizing the elimination of the most problematic enemy, Kamijou Touma" Index continued attacking but Innocentius kept blocking her attack and Touma getting closer to her.

"Warning. Chapter 22, Verse 1. Succeeded in reverse engineering of flame spell. Constructing an anti-Christian weapon."

Stiyl, Kanzaki , Optimus and Megatron are only able to put their hope on Touma's right hand.

Index muttered something creating a spell "Moving 's Sanctuary to Stage

2\. Eli Eli Lama Sabachthani? ("My God, My God, why have you forsaken me?" (Matthew 27:45-46))"

Stiyl's Innocentius destroyed, but before Index can fixed her target from Innocentius to Touma; Touma's right hand immediately touches the barrier around Index and stop the attack.

'God! If this world is a system which You created and moved by your own will... Then ...' He thought.

" I'LL BREAK THAT GODDAMN ILLUSION APART FIRST!" He shouts as his right hand managed to pierce through Index barrier and touches her.

Suddenly large sound like glasses breaking can be heard.

The stage before suddenly become blue and no sound at all.

Index started fall to the ground while saying something like broken robot "War… ning… Final Chapter… Verse… 0…"

The blood color seal at Index's eye started disappearing "Necklace"… suffered fatal destruction… Regeneration impo-"

Index hit the ground and she fell to sleep. Touma could finally release his breath after this incident; he immediately ran towards Index.

"Index!" heshouted and Index and Optimus discarded the barrier that he use to protect Touma from the feathers. The Magician just sighed at the two but inside their heart, they are glad to see Index safe. Index began to wake up and saw Touma. Index in her view, smiling at her.

"You did it!" Megatron shouted to him.

"Yeah" Touma said as he began to look at her, face but a feather is coming dangerously close to his head. Stiyl and Kanzaki started warning Touma .

Without warning, the feather exploded and Touma felt very painful attack and cannot hold his consciousness for much longer and fainted with Index near him. Just before another feather hit Touma's head again, Optimus create a barrier to shield him while Megatron blast that feather.

The others just stunned and shocked seeing him injured by the feather

"Touma!" Index shouted at him as she slowly approaches him with very little energy she has.

"We gotta get him to the hospital!" Megatron said as he requested the Magicians help to get him to the hospital.

* * *

Tomorrow morning at the hospital

"So, how is he?" Megatron asked to a slightly fat doctor who looked like a frog after Touma admitted to the hospital right after he saves Index. He now with Optimus as how is Touma while Index go to meet him

"So far his injury is very critical but he's now stabilized and getting better." The frog faced doctor explained as he read Touma's medical report.

"But his head is damage" he said.

"How is damage" Optimus ask

"His brain cell has been damage so he has lost most of his memory" the doctor said make two of them eyes wide.

"Can is cure?" Megatron ask.

"No" the doctor said "But he still remember some of his memory"

Then they hear someone shout "Fukou Da" and three of them go to Touma room.

At they approached his room he same Index walk out from the room. They come inside and see Touma is there with a few bite marks in his face.

"She teeth is still very sharp" Touma said "Oh! Optimus, Megatron" He said .

"You still remember us?" Optimus ask.

"Yeah! " Touma said.

"How many you still remember?" Megatron ask.

"I remember the day I first meet Index and every thing happen after that " Touma said

"So you forget every thing happen before you meet Index" Megatron point out.

"Yeah! Even just that I still knew you guy are my friend" Touma said.

"Don't worry we will help you went you need" Optimus said. Megatron nod

"Thank" Touma said.

The two decide leave Touma rest. Megatron and Optimus walk out the hospital.

"Well! I hope he is alright when he come to school" Megatron said.

"Don't worry Touma well definly okay" Optimus said.

"I hope with this! He will stay out of trouble" Megatron said.

"With his luck I think not" Optimus said and Megatron laugh.

 **Well the end of the Index arc. I still let Touma lost his memory but he still remeber every thing after he meet Index.**

 **The next is Deep Blood Arc with Optimus and Touma is main charater and** **Poltergeist Arc with introduc** ** **Wheeljack, Arcce** , ****Shockwave, and the famus**  
 **Constructicon team and Prowl true power. What power I should give to** ** **Arcce and**** **Constructicon team please tell me if you guy had a idea.  
**

 **Read and Review**


	6. Chapter 6

**I dont own anything about to aru majutsu index and Transformers**

Tokiwadai dorm

today is the midsummer festival of Tokiwadai School. On the dormitory of the school is open to everyone without participating in the festival.

"Kuroko" a female voice cried out. Female voice belongs to Misaka Mikoto.

And the reason she cried.

"Who allowed you to take picture" Misaka told Kuroko. Because today is the festival to every female student in school wear the maid uniform. And it is an opportunity not to be missed by Kuroko.

"I was chosen as the photographer of the school" Kuroko said.

"By the way Onee-sama in this clothes you still wear those ..." Kuroko had barely finished speaking because some electric rays emitted from Misaka.

"KUROKO," said Misaka as she pulls Kuroko cheeks.

"You guys still close as ever" Both look and saw Saiten and Uhairu stood.

"Shirai-san thank you for inviting me to us" said Uihairu

"Is nothing and I assure us guys would not be disappointed about the festival" Kuroko smiled.

"So this is the Tokiwadai dorm," the four of them turned around and saw Jazz, Prowl, Bumblebee and a girl.

The girl has a blue hair with a few strands of pink hair in her band. She has blue eyes, she wear a black shirt underneath her blue jacket. She wear a short pant and a black socks.

"Jazz, Prowl, Bumblebee" Uiharu and Saiten said.

"Hi girl," Jazz said.

"You're here to see the festival this you?" Asked Misaka.

"Right! I want to see Tokiwadai festivals look like "Bumblebee said.

Meanwhile Kuroko looked blue haired girl, "You are Arcce"

The blue-haired girl replied, "Yes it's me"

"May I ask for your autograph," Kuroko ask that make Arcce surprised.

"Ok," replies Arcce and sign the note which Kuroko taken.

"Who is she?" Asked Saiten.

"Saiten-san! This is one of the famous female Autobot Arcce that anyone in Judgment are know her "Kuroko replied after getting autographs.

"So I hope you guy will have in festival," Misaka said.

All four Autobot leave the party and tour of the dorm there is much to see exhibitions of paintings, needlework, tea, food ...

"I do not think the festival in Tokiwadai so much fun," Said Bumblebee

"And their food is pretty good as well," Jazz said while he was eating a cake.

"As in the notice saying it about a half hour there will be a music concert with Misaka will play Violin for everyone" Arcce said.

"I think we should go see" Prowl proposal.

And they saw a familiar figure

"Touma" Prowl yell.

Touma turned and smiled and said.

"Hi guys," Touma said, but he did not really know who they are.

"I 'm Prowl this is Jazz, Bumblebee and Arcce" Prowl said he had heard about the Touma lost his memory from Optimus.

"And we know you about you amnesiac Optimus tell us" Prowl said make Touma relieved.

"Then why are you here today that" Jazz asked.

"I led Index here to see the festival," said Touma pointing towards a table and they see an empty mountain empty disk and Index continue eating

"With a body like that and see still eat ..." Bumblebee said.

"I think Grimlock had a rival." Arcce said.

"From a first glances it I thought that you sent you money into buying food for her," said Jazz and Touma fall to his knell.

"Is look like you hit a target" Bumblebee said and they all laugh.

Then the four of them go on the hall and there they saw a lot of people gathered to hear Misaka performances. The concert takes place smoothly and there are many commendable about Misaka performances and it absolutely great tunes.

"A perfectly tone with a reasonably correct play" one boy said.

He was standing on the balcony looking the concert. He has black hair. A patch covered his eye and his lone eye show him has a red eye. He wore a white shirt a black trench coat, he wear a black pant.

"I do not think you come here Shockwave" Shockwave turned and saw a short, black hair blue girl in maid outfit.

"There must be someone here to observe Constructicon when they were building the stage Maika" Shockwave answered.

"Not come here to see you girlfriend" Maika make a cute pout.

"Too see you is a Bonus" Shockwave said before he kiss Maika in cheek make her blush.

At the Autobot base few day late.

"Another earthquake happened yesterday," Prowl sighed He was in the room along with the Jazz, Bumblebee, Arcce and Ratchet.

"It was not an earthquake, Is Poltergeist" Ratchet said.

"Poltergeist?" Bumblebee asked.

"RSPK Syndrome?" Arcees ask.

"RSPK Syndrome is a term to refer when espers lose control over themselves, releasing an immense amount of power." Ratchet said. "But still not explain why RSPK Syndrome this scale happen"

"You know some people don't know will think that is supernatural even" Jazz said.

"Year! Like Saiten" Prowl said.

"Hey you guy do know tonight will has a firework" Bumblebee changer the subject.

"Oh that right! Let come together" Arcce said.

That night.

All four Autobot were wearing yukata for the fireworks.

"Only four of us going" Bumblebee sigh.

"Cannot help Bee," Jazz said.

"Optimus is going with his girlfriend, Ratchet is busy with work at the hospital, and Wheeljack is busy with his study" Arcce said.

"What about the other two guys," Bumblebee asked.

"Ironhire like Optimus go with his girlfriend. Ultra Magnus not interested "Prowl replied. In truth, he does not want to go but was Jazz dragged him go.

All four continue to go until they reach fireworks place. Upon arrival they encountered a group that Prowl does not think that will meet.

"Constructicons" Prowl said.

"Hello, long time no see Prowl" one said. He has black hair, wearing a pair of red glasses.

"Scrapper" Prowl said, "what are you doing here"

"We came here to watch the fireworks," another guy said he had brown hair with dark eyes.

"As Bonecrusher says that" Scrapper said.

"Really," Prowl glanced into groups.

"We go to see fireworks and along with that is to spy Shockwave" another guy said he has black hair with brown eyes.

"Spy Shockwave! Why Scavenger "Prowl said.

"Because Shockwave has a girlfriend," another guy said he had brown hair and green eyes.

This makes all Autobot jaw drop

"What are you talking Mixmaster" Prowl ask again.

"You're not hear wrong Prowl " another guy laugh he had blue hair and black eyes.

"Shockwave has a girlfriend," Prowl laugh and all Autobot started laughing.

"I think they have react like other when they hear this news Hook" The last person in the group said. He has black hair and black eyes.

"Right ! Long Haul even Megatron was stun went Soundwave told him that "Hook said.

"The mad scientist of Decpticon has girlfriend that it's hard to believe," Jazz said.

"Therefore we consider follower Shockwave to see who his girlfriend is" Scrapper said.

Suddenly a phones call and Scrapper withdraw his phone out and open the loudspeaker.

"Who is that" Scrapper asked.

"If you guy still follow you guy well earn a place in my table. MY EXPEREMENT TABLE" a cold voice said and then hung up.

After phone cut a silence atmosphere cover the party.

"Perhaps today, we have only to see the fireworks" Scrapper said and everyone nodded.

"Can we come the firework with you guy?" Scavenger asked.

"Okay, but do not cause trouble" Prowl warned.

They all go to to place fireworks and when they sat down and waited. A few minutes after the fireworks take place.

When fireworks shot a first round a earthquake happen and t a balcony collapsed in a area nearby.

"What happened," said Scrapper.

"I think is Poltergeist" Jazz said and all ran to the crash.

When they got there they saw Misaka. Kurorko. Saiten, Uiharu and another girl was holding her head.

And someone wear a power suit hold the lamp to prevent it fall to Uriharu and the girl.

"No injuries" the suit said.

A couple of minutes later.

"Another case occurred related to Poltergeist" Prowl looked at areas that MAR are study.

"Based on what Therestina said it is related to the diffusion AIM" Jazz said.

"That woman Therestina! I fell something strange about her" Bumblebee said.

"What do you mean I see she is nice" Arcce ask.

"I few she is hiding something and very danger" Bumblebee said.

All Autobot know Bumblebee is good in judge in character and always friendly with everyone even Decepticon.

"Bumblebee is right" A voice said and every look to see Shockwave.

"Hello Shockwave" Jazz growl.

"No need to hostile about me" Shockwave said.

"So where is your girlfriend" Hook asks and earns a glad on Shockwave.

"I had Soundwave take her home" Shockwave answer.

"What do you mean about Bumblebee right" Jazz asks.

"Whatever you do never trust Therestina" Shockwave said.

"Why you tell us" Prowl said.

"Because I can't let my creation in someone hand" Shockwave look at Prowl.

Prowl rise his hand and create a fireball.

"I'm not you creation" Prowl shout.

"Whatever you said Prowl you always and only are. Devastator" Shockwave said

Prowl growl and ready shoot a fireball at Him. But Jazz catch his hand.

"Don't do it Prowl you better than his" Jazz said.

"Let go off my hand Prowl I going to kill him" Prowl said.

"Let go Constructicons" Shockwave said to the group and all of them please leave a very anger Prowl with his friend comfort him.

 **And here come Shockwave, Arcce and Constructicons. The first half of** **Poltergeist Arc. I'm still think about the power I give to Arcce fell free to tell me what you guy think. Anh yeah I give Shockwave is Maika boyfriend beacuse I want to see a overprotective Motoharu when he hear his lovely sister has a boyfriend.  
**

 **Here the review for the next chapter.**

 **"What Therestina kidnap Erii" Jazz said  
**

 **"Yes and she is the one who behind all this" Arcce said.**

 **"Just like Shockwave has warne us" Bumblebee said.  
**

 **"Dont worry Uirharu! We will save Erii" Prowl said.**

 **"How with her Capacity Down" Saiten said.**

 **Prowl look everyone in the room "Is time to** ** **Therestina meet the** Devastator" Prowl said and help his phone.  
**

 **Read and Review**


End file.
